Naruto Juken Master
by Chopstickman
Summary: Hinata, in an attempt to grow stonger teaches Naruto her family's taijutsu. AU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Juken Master

Disclaimer: Dis claim is that I don't own Naruto. It belongs to other (damn lucky) people

A six year old Hinata was hiding. She had run off to the playground; the only place she knew that wasn't where her father was. Crystal tears streamed down her face as she recalled how disappointed Hiashi, her father was in her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A boundless ball of energy came rushing into the small playground. It was late so he knew none of the other children would be there. It was the only time he was allowed in the supposedly public play area. But that didn't matter. He was always alone. Not that it would deter him from his dream, nothing those ignorant villagers did or said would ever—could ever stop him from becoming Hokage. As he went to the slide he heard a noise. Something he was all too familiar with; the sound of someone crying. A quick look around and he found her. Determination filled him. This was his chance! To prove he was better than everyone who ever looked down on him, he was going to make this girl smile! With his trademark fox-like grin he strolled over to her.

Hinata didn't notice him approaching her until his very loud introduction. "You don't have to cry anymore! Because Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Befuddled at his sudden appearance Hinata blinked in disbelief before quietly giving her own name.

Naruto could barely here the girl speak! It might have been the crying but he was sure it was something else. "So come on; tell me what wrong and I'll fix it, datebayou!" He finished in what he thought was a manly pose, chest thrust out jabbing his thumb at his chest. 'Well at least she didn't start crying again' though the boy as Hinata giggled at his antics. 'Maybe he can help' Hinata looked at Naruto with a glimmer of hope. "Y-you see, my Chichuei--"

Time skip 3 years later

Hiashi couldn't be sure but something was definitely off with his eldest daughter. She had gone a tremendous change in the past three years, ever since she had run away only to come back in under a hour. The changes consisted mostly of posture and voice inflection. And her confidence level had risen greatly. He didn't know what had caused this change. Perhaps it was the chunin, Kurenai that had been taking her to the ninja academy. A strong female role model had been a good idea after all. Satisfied with his analysis he strolled out to the training posts where his daughters were training together. 'How cute, Hinata is teaching Hanabi to use juken with her feet… WHAT?' Hiashi couldn't believe his eyes. It was juken, but no Hyuga ever utilized their feet to deliver the chakra bursts. 'Where on earth did she learn that? Could she have told the secrets of the juken to an outsider?' "Hinata. Where did you learn that technique?"

Surprised, both girls turned to their father. "That is no ordinary juken. Did you come up with it yourself? Or did you reveal the secrets of juken to someone out side the clan?"

Hinata was scared. She knew her father could tell if she lied and said she came up with idea, but he would also be furious if she told him about her teaching juken to Naruto. Indecision ran rampant through her mind as Hanabi just stood there confused. Hiashi grew impatient. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

"I…I learned it from someone…"

"Who?" 'No one in the Hyuga clan does that; it must have been someone outside the clan'

'Come on Hinata! Stop being scared! You can tell him! Just like Naru-kun said you could!' Putting on a determined face she looked her father in the eye and said "I learned it from my friend Uzumaki Naruto"

Hiashi was shocked. Not just anyone it had to be the Kyubi no gaki. Of all people why did she associate with him?! "He taught you? He doesn't know juken"

"I taught it to him"

"NANI? How could—how dare you teach juken to anyone outside the clan!"

Hiashi's byakugan activated out of anger at his eldest daughter. Hinata wavered a little, but kept looking directly into her father's eyes.

"Why?" He hissed out, keeping himself in check. Hanabi had no clue what was going on, her father was mad at her sister and it looked like her sister was rebelling against him. Hinata took a deep breath.

"I did it to become stronger. You always tell me to be stronger. He volunteered to help me get stronger. The only thing I knew when we met was juken and he couldn't help me with that unless he knew it"

Hiashi was at an impasse. Should he be furious that his daughter had given away one of the greatest secrets of the Hyuga clan, or proud that she was confident enough to stand up to him? She did have a valid reason for teaching the boy juken, it's not like he has the byakugan. Hinata was still standing in front of him, defiantly looking him in the eye. 'Unwavering. Resolute. Loyal to those precious to you. Those are the qualities needed as head of the Hyuga clan'

"How long have you known this… Uzumaki-san"

"We first met three years ago. He has been helping me get stronger ever since"

'Shows how much I pay attention to my little girls' Hiashi chuckled to himself. Hinata became slightly worried. She never heard her father chuckle, or laugh, before. Hiashi put her fears to rest with his following words.

"It seems that he is quite a good influence on you Hinata. I have no problems with you being friends with him. Although you must tell me how he can use juken without a byakugan"

Relief flowed over the young heiress. Her father wasn't mad anymore!

"Like you said he can't see the chakra circulatory system we target with our byakugan, so skips that and targets the organs directly"

"How does he do that?" Hanabi asked, happy now that her father wasn't angry at her sister anymore. Hiashi shared her sentiments.

"I am also curious. Juken normally does indirect damage to internal organs via the chakra circulatory system, how does he hit the organs directly?" Hinata giggled at their confusion.

"Simple. Naru-kun just makes a really powerful chakra drill in his hand then pushes it into the target. He can make the drill extend deep enough to be lethal, almost as long as his hand"

Hiashi was dumbstruck. It was such a simple answer. Difficult in practice; spiraling chakra in a stable form was no small feat. Instead of a ripple in the chakra circulatory system or Keirakukei, it was a strike with a weapon, only the weapon was pure chakra. If it was powerful enough it might just shred the viscera targeted all the way through an enemy. But the amount of chakra needed…

"But how could he have enough chakra to do that? Unless he can only do one or two strikes…"

"Naru-kun has lots of chakra, even more than our teachers!"

This reminded Hiashi of those rumors of the Uzumaki boy out running chunin after getting in trouble. Perhaps there was more truth to that than he first thought. 'Wait, Naru-kun? Why does-is my daughter in love with him? No no, it's just a nickname. Kids do it all the time. Nothing to worry about there. I hope'

The rest of the day saw a father connecting to his daughters closer than he ever thought he could before.

Time skip 3 years later

"Today is the graduation exam. I wish you all good luck. When your name is called please come into the exam room and perform the bushin no jutsu" Iruka smiled at his students. This was the second to last time they would come to his classroom. The graduates only had a short orientation two days from now and that would be it. They would be shinobi. 'I'm getting too attached to my students' The names began to be called as Iruka joined his fellow examiner, Mizuki. In the back of the class two students heard the announcement with dread.

"Aw man my worst jutsu!" Hinata rubbed Naruto's shoulder comfortingly.

"It'll be okay Naru-kun. I'm sure you'll get it this time" Naruto turned to his friend with his fox-like grin. Her words, as always, made him feel better.

"Arigato, Hina-chan. You sure know how to make me feel better. I'm gonna ace this exam and then I'm gonna be Hokage!" Hearing his declaration some of his fellow students snickered. Even with Hyuga Hinata, the second best student in their year, as a girlfriend Naruto was still the dobe. One student after another was called until it was Hinata's turn.

"Good luck, Hina-chan!" Naruto had supreme confidence she would pass. And sure enough she returned a few minutes later with a shiny new hitai-ate around her neck.

"See? I told you you'd make it!" Although most of the students found his exuberant behavior annoying, all the would-be kunoichi in the room would have given anything for rookie of the year Uchiha Sasuke to be as devoted to them as Naruto was to Hinata. Eventually Naruto's name was called.

"Do your best Naru-kun. I know you can do it!" Full of confidence Naruto strolled into the exam room. He was greeted by his teachers Iruka and Mizuki. They sat behind a desk full of brand new hitai-ate.

"Alright Naruto. Do the bushin no jutsu for us and one of those hitai-ate is yours" Naruto took a calming breath. 'I can do this!' Feeling the chakra flowing through him, he called out the name of his jutsu.

"Bushin no jutsu!" He opened his eyes he turned and looked beside him. One clone, looking half dead and not colored properly. He knew he had just failed. Not just himself, but Hinata as well.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can't pass you this time"

"I don't know Iruka-sensei; he did pull of one clone…" Naruto's eyes brightened. Iruka hated himself for this, but he had no choice.

"All the other students produced at least three clones and even so the one he did make isn't going to work in the field. I can't in good conscience pass a student that isn't prepared for life as a shinobi" Naruto hung his head in shame. He had to tell Hinata that he didn't pass. As he reentered the class room Hinata met his eyes. Finding his throat tighten, Naruto ran out of the classroom. Hinata let a few silent tears fall as she realized he didn't pass.

Naruto leaned up against a wall on a balcony. He hoped Hinata wouldn't come after him. He didn't think he could face her, knowing he let her down. He didn't even notice Mizuki until he spoke.

"Iruka-sensei didn't fail you to be mean, you know" Naruto was surprised but it quickly faded.

"I know. It's his job to make sure graduates are ready. I just really wish I could have passed with Hina-chan…" Seeing his opportunity, Mizuki played his hand.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this, but there is another way to pass"

"Really? What is it Mizuki-sensei?"

"The Fuuin no Shou. If you can get that scroll and learn a jutsu from it, you can pass" Naruto realized this was his chance! He could pass and maybe put on a team with Hinata!

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei! I'll pass no problem!" As Naruto scampered off Mizuki chuckled darkly to himself. Soon the Kyubi no gaki would be dead and the Fuuin no Shou would be his. As Naruto ran toward the Hokage tower, he remembered a history lesson given not too long ago. It was about the Shodaime Hokage and a scroll he put kinjutsu on. A scroll that was never to be used. 'Why would Mizuki-sensei tell me to take that scroll? Wait, a ninja should look underneath the underneath. He wants me to steal it for him! But why is that? He's not a traitor? Is he? I'll just ask Hokage-ojisan' That decided he bounded off. Meanwhile at the Hyuga manor, a very depressed Hinata trudges through the gate. Her sister Hanabi rushes up to her asking if she passed and became a genin.

"Hai Hanabi. I passed, but Naru-kun…"

"Naruto-nisan didn't pass?" Hanabi had yet to actually met Naruto, but she still wanted him to be with her neechan. Hinata always cheered up when talking about the blond. Hiashi came up to them with concern.

"What's the matter Hinata? Weren't you going to bring Naruto-san with you today?" Being reminded of her father's deal that as soon as Naruto became a genin she could bring him to meet him caused her tears to flow anew.

"He didn't make it, did he" Hiashi stated rather than questioned. From the way Hinata talked about the boy even if it was grossly exaggerated he should have passed easily. He decided to try and sooth his daughter with a reassuring hug.

"Even if he couldn't pass this year there's always next time. You two still train together all the time; it isn't as though you won't see each other anymore"

"Tou-san is right. Cheer up you can bring him home later" Her spirits lifted she dried her eyes.

In the Hokage tower Naruto snuck in easily. Either he was that good, no one was on duty or if they noticed no one cared. Filing that away as another question to ask the Hokage when he saw him, Naruto quickly located the Fuuin no Shou.

"Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" Grinning sheepishly Naruto turned to the old man. A stray thought hit him, if he was old and acted like a grandpa to every kid in the village, why did people get so mad at him for calling him Hokage-ojisan?

"Hokage-ojisan, I'm here cause Mizuki-sensei said if I took the Fuuin no Shou and learned a jutsu from it he'd let me pass the graduation exam. But isn't that scroll forbidden, or something?" Narrowing his eyes, the Sandaime Hokage smelled treachery. He knew Naruto was innocent of it, due to his loyalty to his friends and desire for the Hokage title. But he didn't know if Mizuki was the traitor or if some one was impersonating him.

"You are correct Naruto-kun. It is forbidden. It is good you decided to tell me"

"Is..is Mizuki-sensei a bad person?"

"I'm not quite sure. It could be someone that just looks like him. Did he tell you where to bring the scroll?"

"Un. There's a clearing in the woods near the academy where he said to meet him" The Hokage pondered this. Looking at the expectant face of the young man he came to a decision.

"Alright Naruto-kun. We'll set a little trap. This will be your first mission so you'd better pay attention"

"Hai Hokage-ojisan!" The old man smiled. Yes, this was defiantly a good idea.

"You must take the Fuuin no Shou and head to the place described by Mizuki. I'll have some ANBU follow you to arrest him if he proves to be a traitor. I'll even let you learn the first jutsu on that scroll. But only the first one, got it?" His face beaming with pride, Naruto did a little salute to his commander.

"Hai Hokage-ojisan! I'll do it right away! And sorry about this. Henge!" Puzzled, the Hokage waited for the smoke to dissipate. The sight that greeted him was of a statuesque young lady who was quite naked. Unable to control his blood pressure he had a nosebleed and passed out. Naruto took the scroll and headed straight for the clearing. A few moments later the Hokage woke up. 'How mortifying. A henge into a pretty girl gave him the upper hand on me. Nevertheless I must alert the ANBU'

Minutes later two ANBU were perched in a tree overlooking the clearing where Naruto was learning the Kage bushin no jutsu. They thought it was laughable, the probability of the boy learning a jutsu from a scroll in this short a time frame (the whole mission was only to last a few hours at most) and with his grades. They knew that he was the dobe and though they applauded his efforts they didn't think he could do it. Until three hours later when he pulled it off, creating twenty extra Naruto kage bushin. The ANBU were awestruck. 'This is the kid who couldn't do a standard bushin?' One of the ANBU, a branch family Hyuga, nearly fell out of the tree. 'That was incredible! No wonder Hiashi-sama isn't opposed to him associating with Hinata-sama, if he is capable of such a feat…'

Down below Naruto was busy congratulating himself on finally learning a bushin jutsu. Soon after he finished closing the scroll Iruka burst in on him.

"Naruto! Do you have any idea what trouble you're in?"

"Ha ha you found me Iruka-sensei! I just learned a jutsu from this scroll so I pass right?" Stunned into silence, Iruka took note of how fatigued Naruto looked. 'Has he really been training here the whole time?'

"Who told you that was how you could pass?"

"It was Mizuki-sensei"

"Mizuki?"

"That's right. Now give me the scroll Naruto" Both teacher and student turned to the new arrival. The ANBU tensed, waiting to see if he was a traitor or not.

"Mizuki-sensei why did you tell Naruto to steal that scroll? You know it's forbidden"

"It's only forbidden because the Shodaime was scared of the power contained in it. Just like everyone's scared of the power hidden in Nar-"

"Mizuki-sensei don't! You know that's forbidden!"

"What? What's forbidden?" the mission temporarily forgotten, Naruto wondered, what was this forbidden thing they mentioned? The ANBU were ready. It was clear that Mizuki was after the scroll and now it seemed that he was going to break the Sandime's law concerning Naruto. It was bound to happen; the boy had to learn of his burden now that he was a shinobi. They just hoped he could handle it.

"The law concerning you of course"

"Mizuki! No!"

"The law that keeps us from calling you by your real name, Kyubi no Youko! Everybody hates you so I thought I'd be helpful and tell you why!" Every child, even those that didn't attend the ninja academy knew of Kyubi no Youko. Memories flooded Naruto's mind, the hatred of the villagers, their hurtful words and cold stares. How no one paid any attention to him. It all made sense now. He was a monster. And he was alone. If not for her. She was helped by him and in turn helped him more that she could ever know. As lone as he had her he would never be alone again. Clenching his fists he glared straight at Mizuki.

"Shut up you bastard! Even if I am hated by everyone else I know Hina-chan loves me for who I am and you can't take that away from me!"

"As if. Your little girlfriend was just playing you all along!"

"No body talks like that about Hina-chan!" Before anyone could stop him Naruto rushed Mizuki. Prepared for this he threw one of his oversized shurikan at Naruto, bisecting him at the waist. Smirking Mizuki watched the remains fall, only to land as chunks of wood. 'Kawarimi' was the common thought to all those present. Suddenly Naruto appeared right in front of Mizuki.

"Eat this!"

Eight strikes landed, each a palm heel strike to Mizuki. Eight powerful cones of chakra ripped through his internal organs and major arm joints, rendering him unconscious. As his limp body fell Iruka ran to his student's side. After confirming he was okay he took off his hitai-ate and tied it around Naruto's head receiving a hug in return. His byakugan active, the ANBU Hyuga saw the chakra as it did its lethal work. 'Incredible, the much chakra per hit… and those spirals… how could that boy have that much chakra'

"What the hell just happened?" The other ANBU asked his partner, being unable to see the chakra but could certainly view the damage.

"That boy can use juken"

"But he doesn't have a byakugan; and those wounds-"

"He found a way around that" On that note they leapt down to the two below, congratulating Naruto on his success with his first mission. They gathered up Mizuki and the Fuuin no Shou and headed back to the Hokage tower. Back in his office the Sandaime had watched the battle unfold. With a smile on his face he walked outside to tell the chunin and jonin about the ruse he had Naruto play. He could hardly wait until he saw the shock on their faces.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hiashi was an experienced ninja, reaching jonin status years before retiring to take over Hyuga clan head duties fulltime. However the report given to him by the man before him was just too surreal.

"The kage bushin no jutsu… in three hours?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, Hiashi-sama. There was no mistaking it" The other Main family members present couldn't believe their ears. Murmurs ran between the befuddled assemblage. That was supposed to be an impossible feat, even for advanced genius shinobi.

"Perhaps it was not just your romanticism that prompted you to allow Hinata to associate with him" Hiashi allowed himself a smirk at the previous clan head's words.

"I am just as surprised as you are. I think the only person who wouldn't be is none other than Hinata herself"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Naruto flopped out of bed and began his usual routine. He had quite the misadventure yesterday; meeting Konohamaru and his tutor Ebisu was a unique experience to say the least. At least the kid learned the henge no jutsu and the applications of the oirioke version. He was feeling a bit down that he didn't see Hinata, but that he could easily fix. His trademark grin spread across his features as he put on his hitai-ate and bounded off toward the Hyuga compound.

Hinata was torn this morning. It was her last day going to the academy and there she would be placed on a genin team, the last step to being a real shinobi. But Naruto couldn't join her. Her dream of doing missions together with him was dust in the wind. Her sister and father tried to keep her sprits up, but it didn't put her at ease. Walking out the Hyuga compound's main gate she came across a sight she couldn't believe.

"Ohayo Hina-chan! Guess who passed anyway?"

"Naru-kun!" Before he could even begin his awesome tale of how he captured a dangerous traitor to Konoha, she glomped him. Hiashi chuckled to himself. Naruto was knocked flat. Hanabi looked at her sister happily squishing herself against the blond boy at the gate. 'That must be Naruto-nisan' Unbidden a wave of jealousy came over her. 'No fair. I wanna boyfriend too! Hugging like that looks fun'

After an unsubtle cough from Hiashi, Hinata let Naruto up and they made their way to the academy. All the while Naruto recounted the tale of his first mission to his girlfriend as they walked hand in hand. Hanabi in all her seven year old wisdom decided now was the best time to spring her request on her father.

"Tou-san. I wanna boyfriend too!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the voices in my head, not Naruto.

(Oh yeah, the voices say hi)

Such a cruel tragedy. Despite his loud protests Naruto was still part of team seven. And Hinata was on team eight. To make matters worse her sensei was the first to show up whereas his was...

"Where the hell is this Kakashi-sensei anyway?!"

After three hours his reluctant teammates were agreeing with him. Not that they would tell him. The door slid open to reveal a head of spiky silver hair.

"So, you're team seven. Follow me to the roof"

His new genin students soon came and sat down in front of him. 'The Uchiha is in my team, along with the Uzumaki. Wonder if I'll get to see that juken he uses. And the girl-' Kakashi observes Sakura inching toward Sasuke, who inches away with an almost unseen grimace. 'Perfect. A fangirl. Why do I always get stuck with fangirls on my teams?'

"Why don't we get started with introductions?"

"So what should we say Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh come on Sakura don't you even know how to do that?"

Kakashi almost sighed in resignation when the pink haired kunoichi blew up at the rather ticked blond. 'Guess he's still mad he isn't with his little girlfriend' It was well known how he felt about the Hyuga girl, and surprisingly enough the Hyuga clan supported it. Of course his victory over Mizuki gave a tangible reason why, not many genin could best a chunin, especially after learning a kinjutsu in three hours.

"Fine. Watch and learn. My name is Uzumaki Naruto I love Hina-chan; I like ramen and training with Hina-chan. I hate stuck-up, arrogant people. My dream is to marry Hina-chan and become Hokage! My hobbies are training with Hina-chan and comparing different flavors of ramen"

Naruto sat back with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. Sakura was still peeved at him and Sasuke just snorted.

"Usuratonkachi"

"What'd you say Sasuke no yarou?"

"Break it up you two. Uchiha, since you volunteered, you next" 'Great just freaking great. They both hate the idiot. So much for espri de corps'

As Sasuke stated that he hates everything and lives only to kill his brother (if in sot so many words) Sakura was hanging off his every word. Once her turn came up all she did was blush at Sasuke and scowl at Naruto. In response he made several rude gestures back at her. After giving his patented non-introduction Kakashi decided to drop the bomb so to speak, getting the predicted responses to the odds of failure. He then left informing them to meet at training area seven sans breakfast, of course.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The big day arrives. Kakashi was confidently strolling to his patiently awaiting team. What he came to was an irate kunoichi two shakes away from cussing him out, a brooding Uchiha, and the would-be-Hyuga asleep. 'Judging from his position he was meditating until I arrived'

"You're LATE!"

"Sorry about that. A black cat crossed my path and I needed to take the long way here"

"LIAR!"

"In any case wake up Naruto and let's begin"

As Kakashi placed his clock on one of the training stumps Sasuke walked over to the snoring Naruto.

"Wake up, usuratonkachi"

When said blonde didn't respond, Sasuke took a more direct approach. He kicked him.

"Itai! What was that for bakayarou!"

"Kakashi-sensei is here. Get up"

Before the two came to blows, Kakashi intervened by explaining the test and showing them the bells.

"If you all are ready…begin!"

Sakura and Sasuke both dashed away and hid, but Naruto charged forward, surprising the jonin. Not that he connected any of his blows. 'Damn! He's too fast for me. I gotta find a way to slow him down'

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

A trio of bushin poofed in to existence next to Naruto. As a unit they charged the jonin who was busy dodging every chakra drill strike. 'Darn. I can't read Icha Icha Paradise with this kid' Suddenly his instincts kicked in. Without thinking Kakashi performed the Kawarimi no jutsu just in time to see the log drilled clean through by a fourth bushin.

"Nani? I thought I had him! Where'd he go?"

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes; this was the Hinata-obsessed dobe? Depression took over as she realized if it had been her out there she wouldn't have done half as well. Sasuke scowled. Since when had the dobe been able to pull flesh-and-blood bushin out of nowhere when just a few days ago he couldn't do a single illusionary bushin? Kakashi smiled under his mask. That Naruto was something else alright. It would be interesting to see just how far he'll go; if they figure out how to pass. Figuring Sasuke would reveal himself only when an opening presented itself, Kakashi targeted Sakura.

"Psst. Sakura. Behind you"

"Huh? Yeeeek!!"

"Ninpou. Genjutsu"

Sadly, the girl fell to a low level illusion featuring a half-dead Sasuke. 'And she's a genjutsu type. Now shake head disappointingly to lure-' Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by a flurry of shuriken, courtesy Sasuke. Another kawarimi and he began chasing the last Uchiha. Naruto meanwhile heard Sakura's scream and ran to investigate. Seeing her lying unconscious he shook her shoulder to wake her up. In another part of the clearing Sasuke stopped.

"I'm not like them"

"Say that after you get a bell"

Sasuke lets loose a volley of kunai which Kakashi dodges easily.

"A frontal assault isn't going to work"

A smirk and another kunai later the young Uchiha set off a trap that launched multiple knives at his instructor. Kakashi dodged right to where Sasuke wanted him to go. Charging Kakashi he punched and kicked in a pattern, ending with Sasuke upside down and occupying Kakashi's hands nowhere near the bells. He then swung his hand toward the bells. Kakashi, already put on guard by his tussle with Naruto easily countered by turning to the side. Sasuke flipped to the side and began some hand signs. Recognizing the seal order, Kakashi was shocked. 'Impossible! No genin has enough chakra for that jutsu'

"Katon. Gokyaku no jutsu!"

A massive fireball erupted from the youth's mouth, intent on incinerating the jonin. When the fire abated, the body was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he? Above? Behind?"

"Below!"

Kakashi's hand came out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg. Instantly the two switched places, leaving Sasuke buried in the ground up to his neck.

"Doton. Shinjuu zanshu no jutsu. I agree. You are different. But different isn't necessarily better"

The timer goes off. Pulling Sasuke out of the ground and fetching the other two, Kakashi tied Sakura to the stump.

"Why me Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because you performed the worst out of the three of you. Now as to who passed well…I don't think that any of you need to return to the academy"

Relief flowed into the three would-be genin.

"Principally because you're all being dropped from the program"

Sakura wailed while her inner self fumed about not passing. Naruto punched the ground disgusted with himself. In a fit of rage Sasuke charges Kakashi. With one fluid motion Sasuke was facedown in the dirt.

"This is why you didn't pass. You keep doing things on your own. Why do you think we put you on teams in the first place?"

"But we couldn't work together there were only two bells!"

Kakashi looked at the distraught kunoichi.

"That was the point. To turn you against one another. Look. I'll give you one more chance. You two go ahead and eat. Don't give any to her"

With that Kakashi left. They boys began eating their lunches. After a minute both held them up to the sullen kunoichi.

"Oh Sasuke how kind of you to offer me your lunch! But didn't Kakashi say not to-"

"He's not here now. Take it"

Naruto slashed her bonds, freeing her.

"Now eat it"

'Well well. Guess its time for my entrance' In a large poof of smoke Kakashi appeared before them.

"You! I specifically told you not to give her any! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Naruto snaps to his feet along with Sasuke. Sakura scrambled backward. Naruto spoke first.

"You said that we are a team and that teamwork was the point of this exercise"

"Putting the mission before the individuals; isn't that right?"

Kakashi smiled. They had passed. But teamwork was going to be a big issue for this team. Not to mention that the girl would need quite a bit of work. 'Hmm. This is the first team I've ever passed. Maybe I should ask Gai for some teamwork drills'

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The following day three of the newest genin in Konoha no Sato were brimming with youthful exuberance. Today was their first mission. Sadly all the exuberance wore off waiting for Kakashi so said jonin was greeted by a handful of shurikan and a very irate kunoichi. Needless to say Sasuke didn't do anything but scowl.

"Okay I guess you got tired of waiting. Sorry about that. But we do have a mission to perform…"

A spark of the earlier exuberance came back…

"We'll be unclogging gutters in the residential area"

…and came crashing down.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next day held a different surprise for team seven. Kakashi decided to forgo missions in favor of a training exercise; hopefully to increase morale.

"Kakashi-sensei, you kidding right? There's no way we could-I mean that boulder is bigger than the three of us combined!"

Sakura's words seemed to rally her teammates behind her. Sighing Kakashi continued to tie a thick rope around her waist.

"You three need this. Your teamwork is lacking, and if I can tell that by how you clean gutters one can only imagine how it would be in a combat situation"

Kakashi finished by tying the rope from Sakura to the aforementioned boulder. He did the same with the two boys.

"Now that the stone is secure, start climbing"

Team seven looked up at the admittedly small cliff. It was hardly over two stories tall, full of places to grip; it just looked so much more intimidating with a boulder tied to you.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The past two days were much kinder to Hinata. Her instructor decided to do a simple genjutsu trap for her genin test. The next day her first mission was walking dogs, which neither she nor her teammate Shino did; Kiba and his nindog Akamaru spent the entire time roughhousing with the dogs to the point they all forgot about walking them. Today however was a slightly different story.

"This has got to be a mistake. None of this can be right!"

Akamaru barked his agreement with his master's words.

"It is not up to us what constitutes a mission"

The mostly covered face of Shino hid all traces of his like or dislike of the mission, as did his monotone voice.

"It's not that bad…"

"You're right Hinata. It's worse!"

Kurenai was fed up with her students protests. Shino and Hinata never complained but Kiba did so like it was going out of style.

"Be quiet Kiba. This is the mission we've been assigned. Just do it"

Resigned to his fate Kiba trudges into the yard. The mission was to help someone in the village with their gardening. It wasn't until he arrived at the house of the client that he remembered whose garden he had been playing in yesterday with the dogs from his last mission.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Owning Naruto not I am.

"This is Sakura. I'm at point A"

"Sasuke. Point B"

"Naruto at point why the hell are we doing this?"

"It's part of the mission Naruto"

"But Kakashi-sensei, it's just a cat. Why are we bothering with radios?"

"To practice radio contact. We do use this in the field. Now grab the cat and ID it"

The genin rush forward and grab said cat. It of course took offense to this and began scratching up Naruto, who was holding it. Sasuke confirmed the presence of a red ribbon on its right ear. After returning to the mission center and releasing the cat to the tender mercies of its overweight owner. 'That's the Lord of Hi on Kuni's wife?' Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto and Sasuke were too pissed at the cat to care.

"Well now we can get a new mission"

With that Kakashi lead his team away from the payment desk and over to the Hokage at the mission desk. He smiled at them as they came up.

"Congratulations on another mission completed. Up next we have baby sitting, planting-"

"With all due respect Hokage-ojisa-er Hokage-sama. My team and I would request that we be given a higher ranked mission"

Iruka fumed at his former students and began to lecture them the way he used to in the ninja academy. After he finished Naruto cleaned out his ear with his pinky.

"We didn't ask for an S ranked mission; just a C ranked one. Genin are allowed to go on C ranked missions and we would like something a bit more challenging than doing chores"

The Hokage chuckled. They certainly grow up fast these days.

"Very well. If your instructor thinks you can handle it I do have a C rank mission for you. A standard escort mission to wave"

Kakashi nodded his consent and the Hokage called in Tazuna.

"Those the brats that're gonna protect me? Don't look like much; especially that short one"

Naruto, despite really wanting to, did not rip the old drunk a new one. He just flipped the old man the bird until Kakashi bopped him on the head.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

'This blows'

Naruto was not happy. Hinata had been out on her own mission so he couldn't say goodbye to her. Add to that his client seemed to occupy himself with insulting the blond genin. Relief came when the motley crew passed a puddle. Naruto tossed a letter bomb into it, forcing out the two nuke nin. As he was laughing at them they rushed him. Sakura tried to warn him.

"Naruto look out!"

It was not needed. Using lightning quick strikes both Kiri nin, as they were now confirmed to be, were sprawled out on the ground, their major limb muscles ripped and torn. Sakura and Tazuna were shocked. Sasuke scowled and Kakashi just sighed.

"What? Was I supposed to let them attack me?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

In response to Tazuna's out burst Naruto had only one thing to say.

"I'm future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato! Uzumaki Naruto!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zabuza sat on his couch waiting for the squat little man finish his spiel. He hated having to work for these sleazy businessmen/mob bosses that hired nuke nin like himself. If only his coup d'état had worked. Then he could be assigning a mission to ice this slime ball. It was supposed to be easy. Come on, he was the only member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist left in Kirigakure, how did he lose?

"Zabuza! Are you even listening to me?!"

The Kiri nin leveled his zanbato at the short man.

"It is no matter. I will go myself to deal with them"

That said he and his companion Haku left to find their prey.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

In a bush next to the road to the town Tazuna lived in The Demon of the Bloody Mist waited. Soon the bridge builder and his escorts came.

'Here the come. Oh, if I'm not mistaken that's the Copy nin sharingan no Kakashi'

Suddenly a kunai flew at him. Using kawarimi to escape Zabuza focused on the one who threw the kunai. It was the blond of the three genin. He was trying to locate him but couldn't focus due to the pink-haired harpy screeching at him. How could Konoha allow such things? The blond almost earned his respect detecting him like that. But the girl… you'd never see such a waste in Kiri. Time to make an entrance.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Everybody down!"

Kakashi pulled down Tazuna as Zabuza's blade flew overhead. Zabuza perched on his sword after it lodged into a nearby tree.

"Hand over the old man if you want to live"

"If my opponent is you I'll need this"

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his single sharingan. Kabuza kicked his sword free and the battle was joined. Kakashi showed just how lazy he had gotten after stepping down from his ANBU captain position. He was stuck in Zabuza's Suiro no jutsu. Some shadow clones and a convenient shadow shurikan jutsu later Kakashi was freed. He thanked his students and silently thanked the powers that be that Gai or any other jonin wasn't here. He'd never live it down. Anyway, back on his feet Kakashi used his sharingan to its fullest, defeating Zabuza and leaving him pinned to a tree. A Kiri hunter nin threw two senbon into Zabuza's neck, killing him. The hunter nin left and Kakashi passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Kakashi, after waking up and waiting a day to recover enough to walk, albeit with crutches, led his students to a nearby grove. Once he told them what they were to begin doing Sakura spoke up.

"How are we supposed to climb trees without our hands?"

"Real simple, watch I'll show you"

Naruto, having learned this from Hinata simply strode over to a tree and walked right up the side. Kakashi was the only one not surprised.

"You just gather some chakra in your feet. This is kid stuff"

"Well since Naruto, you already know this you'll be guarding Tazuna today. Sakura and Sasuke will work on tree climbing"

Oh how his teammates were not happy with Naruto this day. Later after a long day of training in which Sasuke didn't make it to the top they all sat and had a meal with Tazuna's family. Inari, frustrated with the ninja spoke up.

"Why do you try so hard? Gatou is just going to kill you all! Why get involved?"

Slightly pissed from a day of guard duty and seeing the condition of Nami no Kuni Naruto spoke in a harsh tone.

"Why get involved? So you want to cow tow to that Gatou character your whole life? Pathetic. We're here 'cause Tazuna hired us to deal with this since no one else has the guts to do it. You wanna be free of Gatou? You either grow a pair and do something about it or sit there and wait to die"

Naruto stormed off, ignoring Sakura's attempts at getting him to apologize to Inari.

zzzzzzzzzz

The rest of the week went fairly the same. Sasuke eventually reached the top of the tree and Sakura could now do the same six times in a row before collapsing due to exhaustion. Today Kakashi was fully recovered and two of the team was going to protect Tazuna today. Naruto was given the day off. And of his day off Naruto decided to sleep in. He was enjoying a dream about Hinata and ramen; the latter in copious amounts and the former in very little. The sounds of a struggle woke him and he rushed to see what was going on.

"Let go of my Mom!"

"Run Inari!"

The samurai thugs shared a laugh at Inari's obvious fright. One prepared to draw his sword but was stopped when a shurikan embedded itself in his hand.

"Just what do you think you bastards are doing?"

"Oh look, some gaki wants to play ninja"

"That hurt you little shit! Now you're gonna pay!"

Seizing his chance Inari rushed the swordsman holding his mother, causing the surprised man to let go of his captive. Capitalizing on their inattention Naruto quickly disabled both men.

"Good job Inari. Now I better go. If they came here they're probably at the bridge too"

Tossing a kunai next to Inari's feet Naruto turned to leave. Before he left Naruto shot one last comment over his shoulder.

"You better take care of your Mom til I get back!"

zzzzzzzz

At the bridge things were not going quite so swimmingly. Sakura was covering Tazuna but she couldn't see through the mist that Zabuza called up. Kakashi was really regretting letting himself get this out of shape and just barely avoiding Zabuza's strikes. Sasuke was having the worst time of it, trapped in a series of ice mirrors and currently being cut up by Haku's senbon. Naruto upon arriving saw Sasuke in trouble and decided to help him first. Tossing a kunai with an exploding tag around the handle at the closest mirror Naruto readied a jutsu he didn't think he would ever need in combat. Haku noticed the Kunai and oozed partway out of his mirror to catch it and throw it away.

"That kind of attack is useless here"

"Orioke no jutsu!"

Dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of a very well built nude woman on the bridge Haku paused long enough for Sasuke to prepare his favorite jutsu.

'Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu'

Swearing internally Haku dives back into his mirror before the jutsu got to him. He couldn't believe they almost got him. He prepared to attack Sasuke again only to see 20 Kage bushin surrounding his ring of mirrors all throwing exploding tag equipped kunai. The first salvo wouldn't so much as scratch his mirrors, but the subsequent rounds might break them entirely. So preoccupied with Naruto Haku didn't notice Sasuke slip out of the ring leaving a bushin. Naruto had his kage bushin throw their projectiles, while he personally tossed in a flash grenade. Haku dashed between his mirrors franticly deflecting the multitude of kunai. Sasuke noted that a good number of the explosive kunai landed with the mirrors well with in their blast radius. He smirked as the flash grenade went off, surprising Haku. A well placed Hosenka no jutsu ignited the tags and the resulting explosion destroyed the majority of the mirrors and quite a few kage bushin.

"Oi! Sasuke! A little warning would be nice every now and then!"

"Not my fault you couldn't see what I was doing even with all those extra eyes"

"Screw you Uchiha!"

Back on the other side of the bridge Kakashi was doing much better. Using Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu to hold the nuke nin in place.

"HA! Some demon you turned out to be Zabuza!"

Gatou and his band of hired thugs sauntered unto the bridge.

"Well Kakashi it looks like we have no more quarrel"

"Yeah"

The genin rushed up to their sensei.

"What's going on Zabuza-san?"

"Gatou betrayed us. Now I'll kill him"

"Relax. I'm the least injured here. I'll take point"

Naruto stood in front of the gathered shinobi with one arm out in behind him face up an the other in the opposite position hand face down. Gatou, amused by the blonde's bravado ordered his men to charge. Sakura was about to pull Naruto back but Kakashi stopped her.

"Relax. He can handle this"

"Kakashi, that stance. Is it?"

"Just wait and see"

As the mercenaries came closer Naruto waited til they were in range. To him a large green trigram design with only the forth of the design in front of him lit up.

"Hakkeshou: Rokujuyon sho"

All assembled were astonished to see Naruto's arms flash forward in a blur, taking down man after man, leaving them with large drill holes in their bodies. Soon the flood of men began to flow in reverse as they fled. The 64 palms ended with a large portion of Gatou's men down. Zabuza turned angrily toward Kakashi.

"He's a f-ing Hyuga!?"

"No. but he has been learning the Hyuga style taijutsu for six years now"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Soon the bridge was completed and team seven was on their way home. With nothing for them to do Zabuza and Haku moved on to find work elsewhere. As the town gathered to send off team seven someone called out.

"Oh yeah, we still haven't named the bridge yet"

Thinking back to Naruto's actions against Gatou Tazuna looked at the retrating backs of team seven.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You think I would waste my time on this if I owned Naruto? On second thought I probably would. But I still don't own it.

Back in Konoha Hinata was indulging in some flower pressing. She greatly enjoyed said activity; it was a quiet introspective hobby that was always soothing to her. Her mind wandered to many topics this way. One such topic was Naruto. She had overheard that he had gotten a C rank mission. This worried her. Not many genin get C rank missions, especially not rookies. But he was already gone, no sense in fretting about how he got the mission. Just a nagging sense of worry about how he was. Was he injured? Was he eating right? Was he sick? Was he…no. Naruto couldn't die. Not till he had made his dreams come true. Hiashi came into the garden, not wanting to disturb Hinata but doing so anyway.

"Hinata. I think there is someone waiting for you"

"What do you mean Tou-san?"

"A certain person who is back from a C rank miss…ion"

Hinata was gone before he finished the word. Hiashi chuckled at the antics of his eldest daughter. Now if only Hanabi would stop demanding that he go get her a boyfriend. He already told her to look for herself, but she refused. Honestly, kids these days.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Naruto was ecstatic. They had just passed through Konoha's gate. He could barely contain himself; knowing Hinata and ramen were both just ahead, waiting for him.

'Hina-chan! You and me on a ramen date! And I can tell you all about my mission!'

Although Kakashi was rather amused with the blonde genin, his teammates were less than pleased.

"Could you stop bouncing around like that? You're supposed to be a ninja!"

"Hn. Usuratonkachi"

"Screw you Uchiha! You're just jealous I have a girlfriend!"

Sasuke just stalked off and Sakura brained Naruto for ignoring her. As he massaged his abused head Sakura lectured him about why you should not ignore a lady.

"Naru-kun!"

"Hina-chan!"

Sakura, ignored for a second time couldn't help but smile at the scene. The reunited lovers hugging in the street, caring little as to what people thought of them.

'That's so sweet. Now if only Sasuke-kun would feel that way for me…'

Naruto and Hinata then went off to the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto wanted to regale his love with tales of his battles. Shaking his head at his subordinates' antics Kakashi went off to the Hokage tower to give his report of the mission. He couldn't wait till the other jonin heard about his crazy students.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"And then I threw tons of exploding notes around him, Sasuke set 'em off and it rocked that guy's world! Then this prick Gatou showed up, trying to-"

Hinata was in heaven. Her Naruto was home and safe; she could really care less what he was saying.

"Oh and on the way back here, guess what Kakashi-sensei told us?"

"Ano, nani?"

"He's gonna recommend us for the chunin exams! Isn't that awesome!"

"But the chunin exams are really dangerous! You could get hurt or-"

"Relax Hina-chan. Kakashi-sensei knows all that. But if he thinks we're ready then why not? I'm sure your sensei would recommend you too"

Hinata blushed. Before she could contradict Naruto's words he continued.

"Yeah and then we can pass the exam together! Then everybody will see just how awesome we are!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Jonin who wish to nominate any of their students step forward"

At the Hokage's words three jonin stepped up.

"I, Hatake Kakashi nominate Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke"

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai nominate Akamaru Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino"

"I Sarutobi Asuma nominate Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino"

"Hokage-sama I object!"

All eyes locked onto the mild-mannered schoolteacher.

"These kids were my students. I know they're talented but they're still just rookies! They couldn't possibly be ready for something of this level. I beg you to reconsider Hokage-sama!"

"Even if you feel that way, they aren't your students anymore. They're shinobi under my command"

The room fell silent at Kakashi's words. Despite Iruka's vehement argument it was decided that all nine rookie genin would be selected for participation in the upcoming chunin exam.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After their ramen date Naruto and Hinata took a walk around Konoha. Unbeknownst to them, the three greatest of all shinobi were covertly following them. Turning slightly, Hinata called out to them.

"Ano, rocks don't have eye holes"

Okay, it was beknownst to young couple. Naruto just snickered at them. Konohamaru decided to go with a dramatic entrance. The box disappeared in a burst of brightly colored smoke. The three coughing forms of Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon could be seen.

"I thought we could get you today, Oyabun"

"Better luck next time, Konohamaru"

"But you promised to play ninja with us today! Don't think I'll let you get out of this!"

"HA! A real shinobi never takes back his word! That's my nindo!"

Giving a thumb's up to the children Naruto didn't notice Hinata's blush intensify or her contented sigh.

'_He's even good with kids…'_

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Naruto took her hand in his as they followed Konohamaru and his friends off to play.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next day at team eight's training ground Hinata waited for her teammates and sensei. She was always first to arrive, followed by Kurenai and Shino. They come before Kiba and Akamaru, who always came last minute. And as per the usual pattern they all arrived. Kurenai called them together.

"I have a big announcement for you all. As you might have heard the chunin exams are taking place in Konoha this year. I've decided that you all are ready for them"

Realization hit Hinata like Naruto hits ramen. It slowly dawned on her teammates as well. Shin merely adjusted his shades. Kiba on the other hand let off some celebratory howls, joined by an equally emphatic Akamaru.

"I'll be taking the exam with Naru-kun… it's just like he said…"

"I take it Naruto's team has been accepted as well?"

Turning her attention to Shino, Hinata nodded. Kiba's grin grew more feral.

"So he's in this too? Feh. At this rate all the rookies are gonna compete"

"How astute of you Kiba. They are"

Kurenai pulled out three slips of paper. Handing each of her students one she continued.

"This is your pass to get inside the building. Take it with you as you go to room 301 in the academy tomorrow. We're having the day off for last minute training or relaxing. Good luck to you all"


	5. Chapter 6

The new day dawned. Genin hopefuls all meandered their way to the exam room. Quiet and peaceful. Until Sasuke decided to try and show off for a crowd at a fake room 301, which lead to a short tussle and Sakura gaining an ardent admirer. Said admirer a few minutes later handed Sasuke's ass to him on a silver platter. Not exactly endearing him to Sakura. Nevertheless all the teams arrived and are present in the real room 301.

"Hina-chan!"

"Naru-kun!"

As the young lovers hug amidst two screeching fangirls and a loudly snacking food enthusiast a fellow genin comes over with some sound advice.

"You rookies better keep it down. You're libel to anger the wrong people"

The rookies did a quick look around and saw that many were indeed giving them less-than-friendly looks.

"I'm Kabuto. I've been here a few times before so I know how things work around here"

Sakura perked up, wanting any heads up this new person could provide them.

"So you're a real expert then, Kabuto-san?"

"That's right. Here, I'll let you in on a secret. These are my nin info cards. If I push my chakra in them they go from blank to full of all the information I know about any given individual"

"Give me everything you know on Rock Lee"

Sasuke's demand caused Naruto to smirk, recalling the event that had just recently happened.

"Already know his name? That'll make it too easy"

A quick motion later Kabuto revealed the hidden information on his card.

"Here we go. He's a year older than you, also his first attempt. Teammates are Hyuga Neji and Tenten, sensei Maito Gai. Taijustu is off the charts but all other skills negligible"

"What about-"

A large plume of smoke at the front of the classroom heralded the appearance of the proctors.

"Sit down shut up and pay attention! I don't repeat myself"

The imposing figure of Morino Ibiki scared many of the younger genin, and even some of the older ones. The rules for the exam were given; the 2-point deduction for every cheating offense and the base 10 to start with most prominent among them. As the genin began their tests they began to realize the true purpose of the questions and cheat accordingly. Some are skillful enough to get away with it, but many more were caught and nearly half of those failed entirely. Naruto, while distracting himself from being unable to cheat his way to passing, played footsie with Hinata, who sat next to him. Hinata blushed and tried to concentrate on her own exam. She was getting a bit worried that Naruto hadn't answered any of his questions.

"Naru-kun? Are you okay? You haven't written anything down"

"Eh? Oh this? No problem! I got this test in the bag!"

Naruto flashed Hinata a brilliant smile. Hinata smiled back, confident that her love could pull it off. As she returned to her exam Naruto began thinking in earnest.

'_Crap! Now what do I do? I can't cheat here! All those proctors are bound to see me! Grrrrr. Guess I have no choice but to lay it all on the final question'_

At the 45 minute mark the head proctor, one Morino Ibiki, gave out the final question.

"As for the final question you may choose to try and answer it or choose to not answer and leave. I warn you, if you try to answer the final question and get it wrong you fail the whole exam and can never take it again"

The genin all reacted negatively to his statement. But despite their protests, or maybe due to them Ibiki made a cruel sneer.

"Well too bad. I don't feel like being merciful this year. Any of you who want to take the final question stay; the rest of you get the hell out! "

Having put his foot down Ibiki straightened his posture, making himself look even more intimidating. The genin began to drop like flies. Naruto panicked, knowing full well how his teammates would react to him failing the exam for them. He slowly raised his hand. Hinata gasped in shock, but before she could say anything Naruto slammed it down on the table in front of him.

"I'm not scared! No silly little question is going to beat me! Bring it on!"

Ibiki noted that the audacity of Naruto's statement bolstered the spirits of some of the other genin that were wavering on the brink of giving up. Knowing that with the mood broken no more would consider leaving Ibiki continued with his speech.

"Well then, if no one else is going to leave, I congratulate those remaining for passing the first exam"

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Anko was busy preparing her entrance. She loved the look on the examinees' faces when she came barreling into the room. After reading Ibiki's lips to know that only the passing genin remained, she was off.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ibiki grit his teeth. Again Anko had ruined his post exam speech. The genin had already left for the Forest of Death and he was left to pick up the papers. Alone, as the rest of the proctors had gone as well.

'_I suppose I should be used to it by now. Well in any case those brats are her problem now_'

He stopped on one genin's paper with a laugh. It was totally blank except for the name.

"That Uzumaki is certainly an interesting one"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Alright listen up! You will be in the Forest of Death for five days and you must reach the central tower with both scrolls to pass. And unless you like nasty surprises, don't open the scrolls. Beyond that anything goes. Turn in your signed waivers for a scroll and head to the numbered gate you get stuck with"

The assembled genin get started on signing their waivers and going to their assigned gates. Most are apprehensive of what could happen inside the foreboding forest, others are eager to prove themselves. But at the appointed time the gates all opened and the time for thought was over.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Team seven rushed out into the forest. After a distance Sasuke called them to a stop.

"Yo, Sasuke! What gives?"

"We need a plan. Just barreling in will most likely get us killed in this situation"

Naruto mulled over that thought and Sakura tried to think of something cool to say.

"Wait, if everyone in here has the same objective, the tower, wouldn't it make sense to try and go to the tower and set a trap? After all, tracking people isn't our strong suit"

"Good idea, but there are others thinking the same way. What we need is an edge"

A sudden gust ripped through the clearing they were standing in, blowing them in different directions. The first to recover their footing was Sasuke.

"What the hell was that? Ninjutsu?"

"Ku ku ku ku. Welcome Sasuke-kun. I do so hope you can entertain me"

"Just try it"

"I intend to"

The Kusa nin dashed forward, nearly catching Sasuke off guard. The Konoha genin quickly whipped out a kunai and prepared to counterattack. A cruel smile graced the enemy shinobi's face. Sasuke grit his teeth.

'_This is not going to be easy'_

zzzzzzz

Naruto flew through the air but managed to catch himself on a branch. Flipping up to the top of said branch he took a look around to get his bearings.

"That was one crazy ride. Now where the hell am I?"

Naruto then noticed a movement beneath him. His eyes went wide as he noticed a giant snake about to attack him.

"WTF?"

Desperately dodging the first strike Naruto launched multiple shuriken hoping to slow the monster down. They did not find their marks and after a few more near misses the snake successfully devours Naruto. An almost satisfied look appears in its unblinking eyes as it settles down to digest.


	6. The Real Chapter 6

Sakura groaned. She sat up and took stock of where she was. Although still a bit shaky on her feet Sakura decided that it was best she get moving back to her team. She only hoped that they weren't in any danger.

zzzzzzzzzz

"Aw man, that was sick"

Naruto stood there amidst the splattered remains of the snake.

"Gotta remember not to tell Hina-chan about that one. And burn these clothes"

Flinging off what little he could Naruto leapt back into the trees so he could reunite with his team.

zzzzzzzz

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!"

The Kusa nin laughed as he dodged the admittedly large fireball. A hand full of shuriken were casually blocked.

"Surely you can do better than that? I thought the Uchiha were better than this"

"Taku" _'Just what is this guy? Nothing I try even comes close to him!'_

Sasuke drew two kunai and readied himself for a charge. Orochimaru, in the guise of a Kusa nin smiled.

'_Such rage in his eyes. He will be a wonderful container, though some additional molding is in order…'_

Seeing Sasuke start his charge Orochimaru stepped back, ready to counter. Sasuke came rushing in low, then jumped high just before he was on his opponent. His attack failed, Orochimaru catching his wrists and snapping a kick to his midsection. Sasuke smirked. Orochimaru instantly did kawarimi; getting out of the way just in time to see a spike trap go off where his ankle was.

'_A charge to cover up his attempt at immobilizing me? Brilliant! Oh Sasuke, how you pleasure me so!'_

'_Damn! I missed! And that freak's still smiling!'_

Leaping up to a higher branch Sasuke let off another fire jutsu.

"Hosenka no jutsu!"

Orochimaru dodged easily. He then found that Sasuke was hiding from him. Deciding to prolong their game he chose to play along. For his part Sasuke was thinking a mile a minute, trying to figure out some way to win. Almost unnoticed Sasuke's hands trembled. Grabbing them roughly Sasuke remembered. His purpose, his pain, his enemy. The sharingan blazed to life in his eyes.

'_I will not die here!!'_

Orochimaru smiled as Sasuke burst out of his hiding place. With delight he noted that the you Uchiha was using his sharingan. It was pure joy as the snake sennin saw that Sasuke was reading and countering his every move. His joy increased as he realized Sasuke had trapped him in the Sofuushasen no Tachi. He nearly squealed when Sasuke sent a Ryuuka at him. Sasuke collapsed to his knees, breathing heavy. Relief washed over him as he watched the section of tree burn.

"Ku ku ku. You are the one I desire, Sasuke-kun"

"No… impossible…"

Without warning Orochimaru's neck stretched and landed a powerful bite to Sasuke's neck. Orochimaru retracted as Sasuke began screaming.

"Endure it. And come to me for power"

zzzzzz

Naruto arrived just in time to see Orochimaru bite his teammate.

"Stop right there! Juken Cannon!!"

Orochimaru quickly leapt out of the way of the spiraling chakra drill; his eyes widening as it plowed through a tree. Naruto dashed up to Sasuke, trying to see if he was alright.

"You bastard! What did you do to him?"

"I merely gave him a present. Do you wish to have one as well?"

"Not a chance in hell!"

Naruto rushed Orochimaru, engaging him in taijutsu. Orochimaru received a few scratches before realizing how Naruto's juken worked.

"Oho. It seems you have found a new way to utilize the Hyuga clan's taijutsu"

"Shut up!"

Naruto reared back to launch another Juken Cannon. Orochimaru took this opportunity to strike. Sakura arrived soon after to see both her teammates unconscious.

zzzzzz

Hours had passed. Sakura had taken her teammates to a semi-secluded area and covered it with traps. Sakura desperately tried to stay awake. A sudden noise alerted her. She whipped out a kunai and turned to the noise.

"Ow. What'd he hit me with?"

"Naruto!"

Sakura's body flooded with relief. She collapsed bonelessly. Naruto laid her down next to Sasuke as she used her last bits of strength to tell Naruto the situation.

"Aw man, this can't be happening! I hope Hina-chan is alright"

Across the clearing three Oto nin sat in wait.

"C'mon Dosu! They're sittin ducks!"

"Not yet. We wait just a bit more"

"Dammit we already waited so long one of them woke up! I'm goin in anyway!"

Before his teammate could stop him Zaku charged his way into the clearing. He jumped up to avoid the obvious trap. Naruto scrambled out of the semi cave and let loose the second trap. Caught flatfooted Zaku was knocked back into the brush. Kin and Dosu then charged Naruto from both sides. He quickly turned to Dosu and created a shadow clone to face Kin.

"This'll even things up!" "Bring it on!"

The Naruto's charged. The Oto nin were able to dodge the initial strike. Kin attacked with her senbon from above only for them to be blocked by Naruto. Meanwhile Dosu tried his jutsu. Naruto, recognizing the metal gauntlet on Dosu's arm as a danger aimed his blow at it. Both attacks landed and Dosu dashed back cradling his injured arm and assessing the damage to his gauntlet.

'_Arg, dammit! My jutsu is useless without this gauntlet! That brat is going to pay!'_

Fixing a glare at the disoriented Konoha nin Dosu realized his jutsu still had some effect. Drawing a kunai he charged at Naruto.

"You're dead!"

Naruto, drawn to the sound again tried to stand, only to fail. Just as Dosu was about to stab Naruto, the other Naruto landed a kick square in the Oto nin's face, sending him sprawling. The other Naruto jerked Naruto up to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just bad balance cause of that mummy-guy's jutsu"

Zaku took advantage of the momentary pause and blasted the Naruto's with his Zankuha. The action dispelled the shadow clone and knocked the real Naruto for a loop. Kin took out some more senbon and leapt into the trees.

"Dosu! You alright?"

"Yeah, the wound isn't deep. But my gauntlet is ruined"

"Damn. That shorty is more trouble than I figured"

Naruto shook his head. Ironically that blast got rid of his balance problem.

'_Nuts! I was hoping to take out that guy! It's still 3 on 1!'_

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

The Oto nin were charged by twelve Narutos, all throwing shuriken. Zaku used his Zankuha to block while Kin and Dosu leapt out of the way. Kin retaliated with senbon successfully dispelling two Narutos. Four of the Narutos launched Juken Cannon blasts at Zaku, who dodged all but one which grazed him.

"You guys are goin' down!"

The horde of orange clad shinobi readied another attack. But before they could they were all dispelled, the real Naruto sent skidding across the ground. The Oto nin turn to their unlikely savior. Sasuke had woken up, giving off evil chakra as the curse seal continued to spread.

"This… this power… is incredible"

Dosu recognized the curse seal for what it was. He quickly restrained Zaku from attacking.

"What's up with you? He's just-"

"He possesses the same curse seal as the Sound Four. We have no chance"

"But-shit"

Kin landed next to her teammates.

"So what do we do now, Dosu?"

"We offer Sasuke our scroll. Then get to the next exam on our own"

"Those seals only come from Orochimaru-sama. Were we just to test it out for him?"

"I intend to find out. Sasuke-sama!"

The Uchiha turned to Dosu and analysised him with his sharingan.

"We offer you our scroll in exchange for safe passage. We shall leave and not trouble you any further in this exam"

"So, offering the predator a substitute prey? Smart"

Dosu dropped the scroll and left, followed by his team. Naruto stood up and pointed at his teammate.

"Sasuke! What's gotten into you?"

"Gotten into me, you say? Ku ku ku. So naïve. I was given a gift by that man, and now I'm going to test it… Gokyaku no jutsu!"

Naruto quickly used kawarimi to escape the fireball. He glared at the sharingan user as he took a defensive stance.

"Sasuke… "

"Now then Naruto, we shall see who is the strongest!"

Sasuke rushed Naruto, using kunai to contact Naruto's chakra drills. The kunai only lasted a few impacts before breaking; a fact that greatly irritated the young Uchiha. He drew new kunai and charged again. Naruto interrupted the charge with a handful of shuriken. Sasuke blocked them all, and smirked at Naruto.

"Is this your limit? Why not attack me instead of defending all the time!"

"Sasuke… you aren't… you aren't my enemy!"

"Worthless sentiment"

Sakura, having woken up during the noise, was shocked how this new Sasuke was acting. Tears spilled from her eyes as she watched her teammates fight. Seeing Sasuke attack again she ran between them.

"Sasuke-kun stop!!"

Sasuke paused long enough for Sakura to catch him in her arms.

"Stop! Don't do this Sasuke-kun, please.."

"Sakura.."

Sasuke's curse seal receeded. The strain caused him to collapse, Sakura gently guiding him down. Naruto rush to them, full of concern.

"Naruto, What happened? What was that?"

"I.. he said he got it from somebody. It must have been that guy!"

"Who?"

"That Kusa nin he was fighting with before when we got separated. It's really messed him up; we need to get to the tower fast"

"Right"

Naruto looked over to where the Oto nin left their scroll. Picking it up he went back to help Sakura carry the unconscious Sasuke in the direction of the central tower.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Taku -- damn (silent 'u') usually spat out in annoyance

jutsu

Gokyaku – Grand fireball; large ball of fire blown out of the user's mouth

Kawarimi – Replacement; user exchanges himself for another object to avoid an attack

Hosenka – Mythical Fire Pheonix; multiple small fireballs shot out of the user's mouth

Sofuushasen no Tachi – Triple Windmill blade; three shuriken with wires attached are thrown around the enemy, trapping them

Ryuuka – Dragon's Fire; huge stream of fire, able to be sent down wires and such

Juken Cannon – (intentionally left in English); application to Naruto's version of juken, (which uses cones of chakra to simulate drills on the palms) where a large cone approximately three times the size of the usual cone is fired forward piercing the target

Zankuha – Slicing Air Wave; Zaku builds up extreme pressure in the pipes in his arms that is shot out of the holes in his palms


	7. Chapter 7

Dosu and his team stopped far from where they had left team seven. He removed his ruined gauntlet and bandaged his wound. Zaku's injuries were seen to by Kin. Dosu took out a repair kit and Zaku lost his temper.

"What the hell Dosu?! Just what the hell was that back there?"

"I'm not sure. Orochimaru ordered us to kill Sasuke, but he previously gave the Uchiha a curse seal"

Kin angrily stood up as Dosu kept working on his guantlet.

"So were we just pawns? Just sacrificial lambs to test Sasuke?"

"It seems that way"

"But we- why would Orochimaru-sama do that?"

"We are not important enough to warrant him keeping us alive; as far as he's concerned we don't matter"

The three Oto nin remember how they came to Orochimaru's service. How they had nothing left to go back to. And now, how they had nothing left to look forward to. Kin was the first to speak.

"He betrayed us. Why don't we betray him?"

"What? But he's.. I.."

"Come on Zaku, do we really have a choice? He's going to kill us one way or another. He doesn't forgive failure"

Zaku still did not seem fully convinced. Dosu, now having his gauntlet at a passably workable state of repairs, looked up at his teammate.

"Zaku, we were put together for convenience's sake. We can be replaced easily. Now come. I for one am not going to be someone else's toy"

"But where are y-we going?"

"There should be Konoha jonin outside the fence. We know they are at the tower, but that is also the most likely place Orochimaru will be as Sasuke is also headed there"

zzzzzzzzz

At the end of the five days only six teams had passed. The genin teams had assembled in the arena on the base floor of the central tower. The Hokage surveyed who was left.

"I congratulate you all for making it this far. Now I will tell you the purpose behind these exams. True it is to give you a chance at advancement in the shinobi ranks of your various villages, but more importantly it is a replacement for war"

Some of the genin protested, and the Sandaime quelled their concerns.

"We are not far removed from the last Great Shinobi War, where chunin promotions were given out on the field of battle. As an extension of that these exams were devised to give genin a chance to show their true abilities in a life or death struggle. There seem to be too many of you this year, so we must hold preliminary matches-"

"Hokage-sama if I may?"

"By all means"

"**cough** I, Gekko Hayate will be the proctor for the final part of the exams. The time we have available is limited so **cough** we have to reduce the number of participants. There will be many dignitaries and potential customers **cough** so do your best to get a spot to show off for your village"

Temari and Kankuro felt slight irritation at the 'village' comments, seeing as they were the only team from a village other than Konoha. The large screen on the back wall opened up to reveal the names of the first two fighters.

"Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke please remain. All others please move to the upper level to await your turn"

The fight was short and painful. Yoroi tried to get into range to grab hold of Sasuke but the Uchiha's superior kunai techniques had immobilized the older genin by slashing the tendons in his legs. Kakashi cast a worried glare at his student as Sasuke returned to where his team was waiting.

"Try not to overdo it, Sasuke. Remember what I said about that seal"

"..Yeah. I remember"

Sakura held her comment in. She didn't like the way Sasuke had been changing, all due to that fight in the Forest with that mysterious person. He had even attacked Naruto with that strange chakra. Even after she and Naruto had let their superiors know about it the reassurances that it would all be alright seemed hallow. She looked over to her teammates and noted how Sasuke looked at each Naruto. The sight disheartened her; it was as if he was just waiting for another chance to fight Naruto, to prove his strength. Uncaring of the moods of the genin the impassive screen lit up the next pair of names. Yamanaka Ino versus Uzumaki Naruto.

zzzzzzzzz

The two blonds faced off. Naruto sank into his usual juken stance while Ino adopted one learned at the ninja academy. Hayate signaled the beginning of the match.

'_Alright Ino. You can do this. It's just Naruto, the same stupid Hinata crazed Naruto from the academy'_

"If you're just going to stand there, I'll attack first!"

Ino backpedaled from Naruto's charge, throwing some shuriken. Naruto used a kunai to bat them out of the air then threw it at the kunoichi. Ino dodged and tried to flank Naruto but he was too fast for her and landed a blow that sent her flying. Hayate declared Naruto the victor as the medics came to collect the unconscious Ino. Hinata congratulated Naruto on his win as did her teammates. The next names were chosen and Temari leapt down to the floor. Her opponent, Shino, arrived in a more sedate pace.

"Not very enthusiastic, are you?"

"It is unwise to rush needlessly"

"So you say"

Temari pulled her fan off her back. She slid it open just enough to reveal a single dark circle.

"I have three moons on my fan. By the time you see the third, it'll all be over"

Shino wordlessly threw a brace of kunai at the Suna kunoichi, who swung her fan, blowing the kunai back at Shino. Temari smirked, thinking she had the upper hand. Shino merely threw shuriken at her.

"Feh. Kamataichi!"

Again Temari swung her fan, this time with two circles showing. A massive wind kicked up, random slash marks appearing in Shino's general direction. The wind died down and Temari noted that her opponent was no longer in front of her. She barely managed to dodge Shino's backfist as he attacked from her rear. She blocked his kick with her now closed fan, pushing him off balance. She then struck a mighty blow with her fan only to have Shino dissolve into beetles. She was swarmed in an instant.

"My kikaichu will drain you of your chakra. It was foolish to take your eyes off me, even when attaking"

"No! when I.. swung the.. fan"

Temari's loss of consciousness prompted Shino to recall his beetles and return to the upper level. Hayate declared Shino the winner as Baki retrieved Temari. Once both were back to the upper level the next match was ready to start. Tsurugi Misumi and Rock Lee faced off.

"I'm not like my teammates. I won't be underestimating you"

"I shall endeavor to win this battle with all my skill! Please watch me Sakura-san!"

A not so faint 'not on your life' rang out, causing Lee to hang his head in depression. Misumi took that opportunity and attacked. Lee countered instantly, knocking aside Misumi's blow and kicking the older genin in the ribs, sending him flying. Right before the unfortunate genin landed Lee was on top on him; landing blows at will. Lee finished up his attack with a mighty uppercut. Misumi landed in a crumpled heap. The genin in the upper level were gobsmacked. Lee carefully regarded his seemingly downed opponent.

'_Something felt off. None of those impacts were solid'_

"I must say, that was quite the attack. But now it's my turn"

Lee waited for Misumi's charge and easily countered, knocking aside the older genin's blows easily. Until Misumi's arm wrapped around him.

"My jutsu allows me to bend and stretch my body beyond human limits"

"If that is so then I must exceed those margins"

Lee grabbed the arm around him and dashed closer to the opposite wall. Misumi was surprised by the maneuver but was prepared to hit the wall safely. Unfortunately for him, that was not Lee's intention. The green clad genin reversed his motion snapping Misumi away from the wall back into the more open middle of the fighting area. That done Lee began to swing Misumi around in a circle, maxing out the stretch of the arm he held before whipping the stretchy genin into the floor. This time Misumi did not get up. Hayate declared Lee the winner and the next two names were chosen.

zzzzzz

Kamataichi – cutting whirlwind; blast of wind that can push the opponent back while cutting them with blades of wind


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba laughed arrogantly as he leapt down with Akamaru.

"Ha! This fight's in the bag! We won't lose some pink-wearing girly girl"

Tenten didn't verbally respond to the jibe against her preferred color, but planned on proving just how violent this 'girly girl' could be. Kurenai almost visibly flinched, quite sure that her student was in for a world of hurt. Sakura on the other hand was very vocal of her disapproval of Kiba's words, causing some of the other genin to plug their ears. Back on the battle field Kiba was preparing his attack.

"Shikyaku no jutsu! I'll end this quick!"

"That's my line"

Kiba rushed forward while Tenten pulled out a scroll. Before Kiba could avoid it he ran headlong into a net, binding him thoroughly. Akamaru came to his rescue, dashing past Tenten and biting through the net. But by the time Kiba stood back up Tenten was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where'd you go?!"

"Up here canine"

Tenten had perched herself on the ceiling of the very tall room. She dropped down opening her scroll and twisting in midair. Kiba glared at her and tried to estimate where she would land. Suddenly there were poofs of smoke obscuring her form but she didn't continue falling. His curiosity didn't have long to figure out what that mean when various throwing and non-throwing weapons rained down on him. He and Akamaru dodged franticly, the weapons mistress landing small cuts all over the dog/boy pair.

"How the hell are you still up there!?"

"Use that puny brain of yours and figure it out!"

Clearly visible to the spectators was the harness around Tenten's waist that she had previously wired to the ceiling. Kiba never did figure out the harness and ended up looking like a demented pincushion by the time Tenten was done with him. She quickly removed the harness and gathered up her weapons before jumping back over to her team.

"Guess you need to win for us to make it a clean sweep Neji-kun"

"Hn. It is fate"

"I know you didn't just say that"

Even Neji had the grace to admit that was just lame. The screen revealed the next two names to be Akimichi Chouji and Haruno Sakura. As the fighters came down Sakura looked warily at her opponent. She wasn't so sure of her chances. Hayate started the match.

"Baika no jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!"

"Hey wait! I-"

Chouji barreled down on Sakura. The startled kunoichi dodged by a frog's hair and the supersized boy smashed into the wall. He shrank and shook of the dizziness. Sakura saw this.

'_Hey! I might have a chance after all!'_

Sakura quickly used the Bunshin jutsu and four Sakuras charged the rotund boy. Chouji leapt up before the Sakuras reached him then used his Baika technique to resize and crash back down on them. The real Sakura escaped direct impact but couldn't totally avoid damage as parts of the floor were thrown at her. Hearing her shout Chouji began spinning in her direction.

"I give up! I give up!"

Chouji ended his spin and triumphantly returned to the upper level followed by a distraught Sakura. Hayate called the next two fighters down. Hinata and Kankuro faced off. The taller boy took his wrapped bundle off his back.

"Ooo I'm so scared. A little girl like you has no place here"

Hinata didn't bother to comment, since Naruto took it upon himself to cuss out the black clad Suna nin for her. She giggled at his antics.

"Pardon me Suna nin-san, but we are here to fight, not for you to be insulted by my boyfriend"

"Then bring it already dammit!"

Hinata dashed forward, faster than Kankuro counted on and caught a palm strike to the chest. He didn't fall, but instead punched forward only for Hinata to spin around behind him. Kankuro then poofed into Karasu and collapsed; quite literally like a puppet with its strings cut. Kankuro, still in his wrapped package, tried to set his chakra string back on his puppet. Hinata easily cut the line before it could connect.

"Ano, if you aren't going to get out of that I'll have to attack you"

"…"

Back in the upper level Baki and Temari were channeling the same thought.

'_You idiot! She's a Hyuga!'_

Since no action came from the bundle, Hinata began to kick it. Muffled grunts of pain came from the bundle. Hayate called the match and Hinata walked back to her team with an apologetic look on her face toward the Suna team. Gaara fought back a wave of irritation until the next two names were called. The murderous genin appeared in the arena floor in a swirl of sand. His opponent, Kabuto, landed lightly in front of him.

"Let's both do our best then"

"…enough talk"

"Confident aren't we? In that case I'll oblige you"

The grey-haired genin open up with handfuls of shuriken. All of which were stopped by Gaara's sand. A large tendril of sand lurched forward attempting to smash Kabuto. The older genin dodged and flipped away. Gaara formed a large hand out of his sand and reached out toward Kabuto.

"I forfeit! I can't win against that!"

Gaara scowled and recalled his sand. He walked back to the upper floor with the audible sound of his sand grinding away at interior of his gourd. The final two competitors faced off; Shikamaru versus Neji. As Hayate started the match Shikamaru spoke up.

"Proctor, I-"

"DAMMIT SHIKAMARU IF YOU GIVE UP I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!! YOU HEAR ME NARA!!!"

Shikamaru turned to Ino then back to Neji.

"Make it quick"

Neji didn't bother to respond opting to dash forward and knock out the lazy genin in one hit. Thus with the prelims complete the finalists line up before the assembled jonin and the Hokage.

"The finals will have similar rules but a change of venue. In one months' time we shall reconvene and hold a tournament style competition"

"So only one person can become chunin then?"

In answer to Tenten's question the Hokage chuckled.

"Not at all. Your performances will be judged by myself and many others to see if you deserve to become chunin; advancing in the tournament just gives you more chances to show your talents. That is same reason for the one month wait before the matches. You can use that time to train and develop some new tricks to surprise your opponents. We now will draw lots to see the order of the matches"

Anko came up to the line of genin with a box. They each reached in and pulled out a number. Ibiki stood ready to fill in the fight card as the genin called out their numbers. Once they were done he held out the filled in card. First match was between Neji and Naruto, the second Shino and Tenten, the third between Gaara and Sasuke, fourth match between Hinata and Chouji with the winner of that match facing Lee. The Hokage spoke up again.

"In the month before the finals train hard so you can carry your villages' pride. The chunin finals are a popular event for many feudal lords to attend, so you are not only fighting for the chance to become chunin, but also to advertise your villages' strength and attract customers. Do your best and I shall see you all at the chunin arena"

zzzzzzz

After the Hokage dismissed them Naruto and Hinata went off walking together.

"So, a whole month training; guess that means we won't see much of each other Hina-chan"

"That's not true Naru-kun. We can still have fun together. And we have the rest of today all to ourselves"

"Yeah I forgot about that. C'mon! Let's go on a date!"

"Hai!"

The young lovers scampered off to their favorite date spot; a secluded grove near a waterfall. With, of course, a takeout box full of Ichiraku ramen.

"Say 'ahh' Naru-kun"

"Ahh. Mmm. Now your turn"

"Ahh"

For those allergic to sappinesss, try not to picture the two of them feeding each other ramen. If you aren't, then Hinata just slurped too hard and got a naruto stuck on her nose. She and Naruto shared a laugh. Then he leaned over and ate himself off her nose.

zzzzzzzzzz

naruto – star shaped fish cake often found in ramen

jutsu

Shikyaku no jutsu – four legged technique; increases speed and strength of the user while slightly adjusting users limb joints to have better movement on all four as opposed to only using two limbs

Baika no jutsu – expansion technique; greatly increases size of user

Nikudan sensha – meat tank; after using the Baika technique user can retract limbs and head into expanded body and roll like a ball

Bunshin no jutsu – clone skill; makes illusionary clones of the user to distract opponent, clones disburse on contact


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto meandered listlessly. Hinata was busy training at her house leaving Naruto to find training elsewhere. He ended up near the bath house.

"I will not permit such disreputable behavior!"

"Pipe down! You wanna get me caught?"

Naruto watched as the white haired old man summoned a toad that proceeded to knock out the self proclaimed elite tutor. Naruto got an idea.

"Oi! Train me!"

"Eh? Got lost gaki I'm busy"

"Grrr. I need a trainer for a month and you're the best I've got! So stop being such a perv and train me!"

"Do you know who I am? I, who has no enemies in the east, north, west or south, whose handsome face can silence a crying child! The sage of the Mt Myoukubo toads! Jiraiya-sama!"

"Whatever. Train me!"

"What happened to respect for your elders? You aren't getin' jack from me gaki!"

"Then I'll just have to convince you, ero-senin!"

Naruto dashed forward, using his juken to strike at Jiraiya. Shocked the older man stayed just out of reach; analyzing Naruto's technique. After a few close calls the toad sage leapt back and held up a hand.

"Alright gaki you've convinced me. I'll train you for the chunin exams"

"Alright! Wait, how'd you know that's what I wanted?"

"Cause I know that the finals for the chunin exams happen in a month"

"Oh. Right. So let's get training!"

"First tell me how you learned that taijutsu you were using"

"Sure! See Hina-chan needed to get stronger so-"

The two walked along while Naruto told Jiraiya of how he learned juken. Once they arrived at a waterfall Jiraiya motioned for Naruto to sit.

"Well, that's some story you've got there. But I think I'll start you out with a different kind of jutsu"

The elder nin summoned a toad that had a scroll in its mouth. He opened the scroll and told Naruto to sign it.

"What's this for?"

"I decided to teach you how to summon toads!"

zzzzzzzzzzz

"Lee-kun! Pay close attention to this technique; this is what I shall be teaching you this month"

"Osu!"

In a blur of green three training logs exploded into splinters.

"Incredible Gai-sensei! I could barely follow your movements!"

"Ho ho. And how would you say that the logs were destroyed?"

"It seemed that it was just power used to impact the logs. But there is more to it; correct, Gai-sensei?"

"Right you are my adorable student. The trick to this move is neither speed nor strength. It relies on timing. This attack is based on water"

Lee had already whipped out his little notebook and was writing furiously. He stopped, puzzling over his teacher's last statement.

"Water? I do not understand"

"It is quite simple. The human body is composed of 60 to 85 percent water; depending on how much fatty tissue the person has. With all that moisture in it human flesh also can act the same as water in certain circumstances. Especially so at high speed. This technique causes ripples to rocket through the body and damage internal organs"

"But I thought goken could only damage the outside of the body?"

"True that is its primary focus, but there are ways to deal internal damage. Now come, we must begin"

"Osu, Gai-sensei!"

zzzzzzzzz

Hinata gave off a little moan as she entered the bath. The warm water was soothing to her tired muscles. Her father's training regimen for this month was nothing short of brutal. But she couldn't wait for the month to end and show Naruto how much she learned. She wondered what he was doing right now; if he found someone to train him, if he was doing it alone, where he was. Whatever the case may be she knew that her Naruto was going to show the whole village just how cool he was.

'_Oh no! What if some other girls start liking Naru-kun?!'_

Hanabi, who was bathing with her sister, was amused at all the funny faces Hinata made as she fretted about Naruto's impending attractiveness to the opposite sex. She was less enthused about how much attention their dad was giving Hinata. Sure the chunin exams are a big deal, but Hanabi didn't want to be left out of the loop.

'_I wonder if Tou-san will give me the same kind of attention when I have my chunin exam finals. Or maybe I'll be so awesome I'll get extra super special secret training even Nee-chan won't get! That'd be so cool!!'_

zzzzzzzz

In a secluded room deep in the hokage tower the three Oto nin had just finished telling the hokage everything they knew about Orochimaru and Otogakure; base locations, current forces, anything they could think of.

"And you are sure of all this?"

"To the best of our knowledge the information is accurate. Orochimaru must know by now we are missing so he's probably changing things to counter what we know"

"That is his style. Thank you for cooperating with us. Get me the head of the scouting division"

Dosu, Kin and Zaku bow to the Hokage and are lead out of the office. Ibiki then walked the three to their protective custody quarters. Zaku was less than thrilled.

"Man this sucks, why do we have to hide in some hole in the wall can we go somewher-"

"Shut up! If it wasn't for them we'd all be dead right now!"

"Hey I-"

Ibiki cleared his throat, stopping Kin and Zaku's argument. He soundlessly ushered them inside their temporary home.

"You will remain under our care until you are no longer in immediate danger. Then you are free to find your own living arrangements"

He then left them, closing the door behind him. The silent Dosu flopped down onto a surprisingly comfy chair.

"Not a bad place for what are essentially prisoners"

"Huh? Wait I thought we were being protected here!"

"Calm down Zaku. We are being protected in here. But at the same time until they are sure we are not a threat to them we can't leave"

Zaku seemed to accept this explanation while Kin huffed and went to her room to catch a nap. Dosu appeared to do the same in his chair. With nothing better to do Zaku opened his hand and sent little puffs of air at a pinwheel; it's spinning the only obvious motion in the room.

zzzzzzzz

ero – perverted

senin – hermit/sage

gaki – brat

osu – manly expression of agreement


	10. Chapter 10

The stadium was a hive of activity. Today was the final exam; the culmination of the genins' training. And the end to the month of festival-like air Konoha had enjoyed. But it promised to be a hell of an end. The tournament was stacked with some of the biggest names; two Hyuga, an Aburame, an Akimichi, one of the Kazekage's sons and the last Uchiha. The remaining two were less known but no less talked about. For good or ill the people always talked about Naruto. And rumors had begun to circle about a girl capable of not only surviving, but thriving under Maito Gai's tutelage. A legendary kunoichi in the making if there ever was one. It was in this type of atmosphere Sakura and Ino found themselves.

"Hard to believe it's already today, isn't it Sakura?"

"Yeah. Doesn't feel like it's been long enough since the second exam and the prelims"

"Man. I still feel jyped. Naruto beat me so easily"

"That's just the way it is. He's always surprising people"

"Maybe next year then"

"Next year it is"

The girls clink their glasses together before downing the contents. The flavored iced teas were always much better when the weather was hot. The kunoichi survey the throngs of people around them.

"Guess we better head for the stadium soon. It won't be easy getting through all these people"

Sakura wordlessly agreed and the two began the trek to the focus of the day's entertainment.

zzzzzzzzzz

Jiraiya looked at his newest student with pride.

'_I almost forgot how good it felt to teach. Guess that's one I owe you, Naruto'_ "Okay gaki let's see your summoning one last time"

"Hai ero-senin! Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A frog the size of a bull appeared beneath Naruto.

"How was that?"

"That was great. You're ready for the finals; more than ready! Now get going and show the crowd and more importantly the judges what you can do"

"Chunin rank here I come!!"

Jiraiya had a hearty laugh as Naruto sped off.

'_Minato said the same thing when he went up for promotion… like father like son I suppose'_

zzzzzzzzzz

Hiashi looked at his daughter and nephew. They had trained hard over the past month.

"You both will be upholding the Hyuga family pride today. Nothing less than your fullest effort will be expected"

Hinata and Neji nod. The older Hyuga smiled.

"Even if you do not receive a promotion we-I am still proud of you for making it this far"

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama"

"Tou-san"

A watery-eyed Hinata gave her father one last hug before dashing off to the arena. Neji followed at a more sedate pace.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

The Hyuga children arrived at a moderately full arena. There was still some time before the fighting began. The other competitors were also there; minus Sasuke.

"Hina-chan! You're here!"

"Naru-kun!"

A faint 'Aww' ran through the crowd (and Tenten) as the pair hugged. Neji just rolled his eyes.

"You should cease such behavior; it is degrading for one of your station"

"Oh shove it. Like you wouldn't hug your girlfriend. If you had one"

"There is no one I think of that way; and even if there were I stil-"

"We all know you jack off thinking about Tenten; stop denying it"

"I do nothing of the sort!!!"

Hinata interjected herself between Naruto and Neji, diffusing the argument for the time being. Tenten merely did a very convincing impression of a tomato and Lee stood there slack jawed.

"Is this why you insisted on having separate tents? So you could have such unyouthful thoughts about our teammate in private?"

"Shut up Lee!"

"Neji… you did not deny it…"

"I said SHUT UP!"

The spontaneous floorshow was greatly entertaining for the crowd. It also served to piss off Gaara, but all he did was glare more than he was originally, but no one could tell. Chouji and Shino felt the tension they had been feeling leave.

"I suppose that is his power"

"Huh? You say something Shino?"

"You felt it too. Naruto was able to change the atmosphere of the arena with just a few words"

"Yeah you're right. He sure is something else. But when did you get so talkative?"

"… it happens"

zzzzzzz

The Sandaime sat back in his chair and smiled. Children were so entertaining. One could never predict what they would say next.

'_But I suppose all old people think like that. Seems to be time for the fun to begin'_

The aged leader stood up and walked to the edge of the Kage box, where he and the Kazekage were seated. The younger shinobi called out to the Sandaime.

"So it is time to begin? With one person missing?"

"We have little choice. It wouldn't do to let the crowd become restless"

"But most came for the Uchiha did they not? Are you going to deprive them of that?"

"He still has some time; his match is last after all. But I cannot change the rules for someone who cannot obey them"

"As you say"

The Sandaime turned back to the crowd. He called their attention to himself.

"Citizens of Konoha, feudal lords of Hi no Kuni, and visiting lords from abroad. It is now my pleasure to welcome you to the final part of the chunin exams. Before you stand the nine young shinobi who have earned their right to try for promotion. Now I officially declare the exams: have begun!"

A roar flowed from the crowd. The gravity of the situation again crashed over the genin. They looked up, seeing friends, family, comrades and strangers. The proctor, Genma, took a stand between the genin and the crowd.

"Alright. The rules here are the same as in the preliminaries; we just have a change of venue. Like before if I see a match that's over I'll step in and stop it to prevent unnecessary deaths. So be sure to give it your all. First up is Hyuga Hinata and Akimichi Chouji. The rest can go to the waiting area"

Hinata and Chouji face off. The others leave and the proctor raises his hand.

"Hajime!"

zzzzzzzzzz

Hajime – begin


	11. Chapter 11

Calling out his jutsu Chouji barreled forward. Hinata evaded the spinning Akimichi by deftly jumping to the side. She threw a brace of kunai at Chouji only for them to be knocked away. That of course gave away her position and Chouji charged for her anew. Hinata tossed down some makibishi and jumped over the attack. The spikes dug into Chouji as he passed over them, but he didn't receive anything more than a few superficial scratches. He still felt them and turned off his jutsu.

"Ow! So you wanna play with spikes do you? Try these!"

"Not so fast!"

Hinata rushed in, taking Chouji by surprise. She landed a good number of hits before the rotund boy used Kawarimi. Her byakugan found him instantly. She began to close on his position as Chouji wrapped strings of kunai around his body.

"Baika no Jutsu: Nikudan Hari Sensha!"

Hinata balked at the now spiked rolling ball of flesh coming towards her. Thinking quickly Hinata stepped off center to Chouji's and stood her ground. When he was almost on top of her she acted.

"Hakke shou: Kaiten!"

The spiked ball slammed into the spiraling chakra defense sending Chouji bouncing off to the side; eventually crashing into the wall. He shrank and stumbled out of the rubble. Hinata peppered his position with shuriken as the chubby nin dived out of the way. Before she could fully recover Hinata was on top of him.

"Hakke: Rokujuyonshou!"

The torrent of strikes ripped through whatever defense Chouji had left. The crowd cheered as the Akimichi hit the ground for the last time. Genma checked on Chouji. He then raised his hand at Hinata.

"Winner: Hyuga Hinata!"

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Hiashi smiled. His eldest daughter had done admirably; especially for her first time in the chunin exams. Hanabi cheered for her sister along with the crowd. Kurenai likewise was quite pleased with her student. Asuma, while disappointed his student didn't win, was happy he gave it his best effort.

"Damn. Hinata's tough"

"You said it Sakura. Not even Asuma-sensei ever stopped one of Chouji's charges before"

"Kinda makes me glad I didn't fight her"

"Yeah same here"

Back in the arena Genma called for the next two fighters.

zzzzzz

Hinata was welcomed back to the waiting area with a big hug from Naruto.

"You were awesome Hina-chan!"

"Naru-kun! I hope you do well in your match too"

"Just you wait I'll kick Neji's ass so hard he won't be able to sit down for a week!"

Neji's eye twitched.

"I'm still here, you know"

"Eh? Oh. Well now you know how our match'll end. I wanted it to be a surprise"

Tenten gave Neji a helpless smile then leapt down to the battlefield. Shino was there waiting for her. Genma called a start to the match.

"Here we go! Ninpou: Kyougu Kuchiyose!"

Tenten whipped a scroll out in Shino's direction; raining razor sharp steel in his direction. Shino blocked the senbon and knives by massing his kikaichu in a shield. When the last weapon is caught the shield surged towards Tenten. Tenten took to the air to dodge and flung handfuls of shuriken at Shino. They strike home only for Shino to dissolve into more beetles. Tenten tossed a grappling hook to a section of wall and used it to fling herself to the ground out of the range of the initial batch of kikaichu. She quickly tried to locate her opponent. Shino seemed to materialize right behind her and attacked with taijutsu. Tenten easily caught the blow and landed her own before bashing Shino repeatedly.

'_I miscalculated. Her skill in taijutsu surpasses mine'_

Shino swarmed his beetles around himself to create some distance. Tenten did likewise leaping back and drawing another scroll.

"You aren't too bad. Ninpou: Yari Ori Wana!"

Too late Shino realized that the scroll she took out was a fake; the real scroll was at his feet, dropped just before she jumped back. He slowly observed his prison; walls made of spears all aimed at him.

"Better give up. With one command all those spears will move, skewering you from all sides"

A sudden buzzing alerted her to the swarm of kikaichu coming from behind. Smirking she unsealed a large mosquito net, entrapping them all.

"Sorry. Your beetles are too big to fit through that mesh; you're out of options"

"It would seem so. I concede"

Tenten resealed her spear trap, freeing Shino. Genma declared her the winner and the two returned to the waiting area; but not without a few celebratory waves from Tenten. The crowd cheered wildly.

zzzzzz

Tenten had a big smile on her face as she returned to the waiting area.

"So Neji, what did you think about that?"

Neji carefully ignored her flirty wink and muttered an approving phrase. Tenten giggled and turned to Hinata.

"Well, looks like girls rule so far. Both kunoichi are moving on to the next round!"

"Hai. But we are our next opponents"

"So only one gets to go to the final round. I won't make it easy one you"

"I ask for nothing less"

As the girls shake hands Naruto turned to Neji.

"So think your girlfriend is stronger than mine?"

"Shut up!"

The girls giggled and Lee spoke up.

"The proctor has called for you, Neji, Naruto"

The two boys leapt down to the field of battle. At Genma's cry they clashed. Again and again their blows crashed together; each strike perfectly blocked. After a minute they separated and took identical stances.

""Hakke: Rokujuyonshou!""

Charging forward the two juken users employ one of the Hyuga clan's most devastating attacks.

"Two strikes"

"Four strikes"

"Eight strikes"

"Sixteen strikes"

"Thirty two strikes"

""Sixty four strikes!!""

zzzzzzzzz

The crowd was enthralled at the display. Sakura and Ino among them.

"Wow. Perfectly symmetrical violence really doesn't solve anything"

"Ha ha. Very funny Ino. But I had no idea Naruto's skill was on the same level as Neji. Now how are they going to finish the fight?"

"Good question. Maybe by their ninjutsu?"

zzzzzzzzz

Naruto and Neji squared off anew. So far all attacks by both sides had been nullified. They slowly circled each other, inching closer.

"I see your talent with my clan's style is not overrated"

"That should be 'our' clan; I'll be joining it soon enough"

"Enough prattle. You will lose here, fate is on my side! Hakke: Kuushou!"

Naruto was rocketed back but recovered and made twenty shadow clones. The swarm spread out and surrounded Neji, loosing shuriken. Neji easily blocks the projectiles; used to Tenten's greater skill. As the clones converge on him Neji poofs into a log wrapped in exploding tags. The resulting explosion made a nice crater. All but two Narutos had been destroyed. Neji smirked.

"Now you're mine"

"Nope" "Still Hina-chan's"

Neji used the Kuushou and picked his target well; Naruto landed in a poof meaning the last shadow clone was gone. The two clashed anew, mixing juken strikes with kicks and the odd kunai. But even with all Naruto's ability Neji's genius was able to turn the tide. Naruto fell back and coughed up some blood.

"The beginning of the end"

"Wanna bet?"

"Feh. You never quit, do you?"

"Not til I win"

"So be it. Hakke: Ro-"

"OMG! Tenten's top just fell down!"

Unable to stop himself, Neji paused and looked in Tenten's direction (of course with his byakugan active no one could tell). Naruto took that opportunity to use his newest jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Irritated both at falling for such an obvious trick and not getting to see any Tenten fanservice Neji returned his focus to his opponent. The rather large frog the orange clad nin was riding was something of a concern. Before he could move the frog's tongue snapped out and pulled him into its mouth. Neji's feet still sticking out.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Hiashi let out a small groan of annoyance as the crowd all laughed at Neji's predicament. Genma declared Naruto the winner and the frog spat Neji out.

"My belly is so full of HATE right now"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad"

"I will kill you in your sleep"

"Uh… you don't sound like you're kidding"

The disgraced Hyuga woodenly stomped off, not bothering to wipe off the frog spit coating him.

zzzzzzzzzzz

makibishi – similar to caltrops

Nikudan Hari Sensha – spiked meat tank; kinda explains itself, doesn't it?

Hakke shou: Kaiten – eight trigrams rotation; large amount of chakra expelled and swirled around user to form shield

Ninpou: Kyougu Kuchiyose – ninja art: dangerous weapon summoning; a scroll with multiple small knives and senbon sealed in it is whipped at a target, sending those sealed projectile at the target

Yari Ori Wana – spear prison trap; a scroll with the apparatus is left at target's feet or laid out for a target to step in. once this condition is met the scroll is activated, leaving target in small square of space with spears forming six walls (left, right, front, back, top and bottom) with the point aimed inward. User can cause these spears to close in and skewer target. There is very little space between the spears

Hakke: Kuushou – eight trigrams air palm; invisible blast of chakra that knocks target back, short range and narrow area of effect, only good for hitting a single person

And just so no one bites my head off, yes Shino's beetles are too big to fit through mosquito netting. Just go back and see the size of the kikaichu in relation to Shino; then a mosquito to yourself.


	12. Chapter 12

Genma smiled as he called down the next pair. Gaara slowly and calmly took the stairs down to the arena floor, the cheers of the crowd reaching ever higher as the arrival of the last Uchiha drew closer. After a few minutes the crowd had begun to complain rather than cheer.

"Bring out the Uchiha!"

"Where is he!"

"Come on! Fight coward!"

Loud boos rang out. Up in the Kage box Sarutobi sighed.

"It seems as if he has taken his habits from his teacher"

"That is such a shame… so many here were hoping to see the young Uchiha in action"

"That it is, Kazekage-dono. But nevertheless…"

The Sandaime signaled his aid. The chunin leapt down to the arena floor and talked to Genma in hushed tones. The proctor nodded and the aid returned to the Hokage's side.

"Due to one fighter being absent the alternate will be subbed in. Rock Lee! You're up!"

The green clad genin gave off a whoop of joy as he leapt into the arena.

"I will be sure to show all the power of youth!"

Gaara popped the cork out of his gourd. Genma started the match.

zzzzzzz

Hushed whispers of the Uchiha's fate murmured through the crowd as Lee and Gaara faced each other. Breaking the stare down Lee charged the Suna nin, leading with a kick. Gaara's sand rushed in to shield him from the blow. It then lurched up before crashing down, Lee narrowly escaped being crushed. Before Gaara could attack again Lee peppered him with shuriken as he leapt back for some distance.

'_His sands defend him from all angles, but the amount used seems finite. If I can just move faster than the sand, I can reach Gaara'_

Modified battle plan in mind the green clad shinobi dashes around Gaara, throwing feints and false charges in with his real attacks. Gaara looked around, bored that his opponent was unable to get past his automatic defenses. His boredom ceased when Lee's fist met his face. Gaara stumbled back in shock. Lee smiled.

'_Yes! I have the timing down now. I can evade his sand'_

zzzzzzz

A roar of approval swept through the crowd. The alternate might not be the Uchiha but seeing him hit the famed "untouchable" son of the Kazekage was quite a treat. Those that had seen Lee fight before learned a new appreciation of his work ethic.

"And I thought he was fast during the preliminaries"

"…"

"Sakura? Moshi moshi?"

Ino looked at her friend. Upon seeing how the pink-haired girl focused on Lee she smiled. Leaning in close she whispered into Sakura's ear.

"You know what they say about guys with lots of stamina, right?"

Sakura's lack of comment egged the blonde further.

"And how long they can last while having-"

Sakura instantly turned the color of her dress and turned sharply to her friend.

"Ino you pervert!"

"Well you were SO absorbed in watching Lee move, especially all those kicks, I thought it would be nice to let you know what he could do with it"

"How many times do I have to tell you; I don't like him like that!"

"Sounds like denial to me. Sure you aren't interested in that extra hip action?"

"Just shut up!"

zzzzzzzz

Gaara was frustrated. This green fool was faster than his sand. To date the only person who had ever hit him. The Suna no Yoroi still deflected the damage but sooner or later someone was going to do something to change the dynamic of the fight. To that end Gaara swirled his sands around him, forcing Lee to back off. Now that he had some space he created a sand clone between him and Lee. The taijutsu specialist dashed back and pulled off his leg weights. The suna bunshin blasted out sand from one arm but before it could reach Lee he spun in place and launched the weights at the bunshin. The first plowed through the bunshin with little trouble but fell to the ground leaving the second hurtling at Gaara. The Suna no Tate intercepted the projectile. What happened next was nothing but a blur. The next thing Gaara knew he was face down across the arena floor.

'_What? How?'_

The green blurred by again and Gaara was sent tumbling. Getting a momentary pause Gaara used his chakra to make more sand. He used it to repair his Suna no Yoroi and thicken his Suna no Tate. The increased defense worried Lee.

'_None of my attacks have been damaging enough. I believe now is the time to use my newest technique'_

"Die"

Gaara lashed out with his sand while keeping half of it around himself to ward off any counter attacks. Lee dodged the sand and dashed close to Gaara, evading his sand.

"Sen Sazanami Dageki!"

Pain flooded Gaara's perception. The torrent of strikes shredded the Suna no Yoroi and battered Gaara's now unprotected body. The sands rushed to protect their master prompting Lee to retreat. The crowd was speechless as Gaara coughed up blood and fell to his knees. In the Kage Box the Kazekage brimmed with barely restrained fury.

'_INCONCEVABLE! How did that second-rate failure defeat a jinchuuriki? I must act now or the whole plan is ruined!'_

The Kazekage quickly set off a smoke grenade. In the confused crowd Kabuto had to work extra hard to activate his genjutsu on a group already agitated; a much harder task.

'_Dammit! Where is Sasuke? Because he's wasn't here Orochimaru-sama called the invasion early!'_

The genjutsu was partially effective. The civilians were asleep as were some of the weaker shinobi present but there were plenty still awake and battling the Oto forces in the arena. Kabuto noticed that ANBU had swarmed the Sandaime's position. Luckily the Sound Four had already established their barrier.

zzzzzzzz

"So Oto and Suna betray us"

"Yes. And despite the loss of Gaara I will have both the destruction of the Leaf and the sharingan!"

"No…Orochimaru. Still consumed by your avarice for power I see"

Orochimaru ripped off his false face and smirked at his former teacher.

"You couldn't stop me ten years ago and you won't stop me now"

"That remains to be seen my former pupil"

Orochimaru blasted a stream of fire at the Hokage. The wizened shinobi was apparently consumed in the flames. Knowing better than that the snake senin turned to where Sarutobi was standing.

"Kawara Shuriken. Bakaretsu Ryuuseiu no justu"

Orochimaru jerked at the sight of over twenty roofing tiles burst into flame and come rushing at him. A hasty Kawarimi saved him from the bulk of the damage as they exploded. Sarutobi tossed a hyourougan in his mouth.

"I will correct my mistake from those years ago"

"Tch. Always with the melodrama. Your biggest mistake was choosing that upstart instead of me to rule!"

"The Hokage does not rule; he merely guides those who follow him"

"Enough lectures! Your head is mine! Senei Ta Jashu!"

"Doryuu Heki no jutsu"

Orochimaru leaped back from the earthen wall and prepped a fire jutsu. But before he could locate his target the roof beneath him exploded into mud and trapped him. Sarutobi stood to the side.

"This ends now! Kyohinote Shuriken!"

Flames spewed from the Hokage's mouth, slowly forming a four pointed star over his head. Sarutobi twirled his arms, causing the immense fire weapon to spin. With a grunt of effort the weapon was launched at its trapped target.

zzzzzzzz

moshi moshi – hello; usually said over the phone or to get someone's attention

hyourougan – soldier pill; boosts chakra temporarily

Sen Sazanami Dageki – thousand ripple strike; hits timed to produce constructive interference to the interior of the human body or other mostly water target, other stuff just gets smashed

Kawara Shuriken – roofing tile shuriken; roofing tiles near user pop up and get thrown at target

Bakaretsu Ryuuseiu – exploding meteor shower; chakra is loaded onto whatever object/projectile(s) that the user wants to use then said objects burst into flame and are catapulted forward where they explode on contact

Senei Ta Jashu – multiple striking shadow snakes; dozens of snakes from within the sleeves of the user spring forth to bite and coil around the target

Doryuu Heki – earth style wall; user spits out some mud and it instantly turns into a large wall

Kyohinote Shuriken – giant flame shuriken; very large shuriken made entirely out of fire


	13. Chapter 13

Amidst the chaos Temari, Kankuro and Baki huddle around Gaara's still form. Temari turned to Kankuro.

"H-how is he?"

"Bad. Real bad. There's no way he can use Shukaku's power now; even walking might kill him at this point"

"Gaara…"

Baki snarled. Could anything else go wrong today? He turned to look at where his leader was supposed to be. Instead he saw only Orochimaru. Wearing the garb of the Kazekage.

"You two. Take Gaara and retreat. Back to Suna. We've lost this war before it even began"

"But the plan! And the Kazekage-"

"Is already gone. Get moving!"

Temari and Kankuro gingerly loaded their moaning brother on a stretcher. Using his kugutsu jutsu Kankuro carried the stretcher and left the field of battle followed by his sister. Baki covered their retreat with a wind jutsu then reached into his vest.

'_I never thought the day would come that I would use this'_

The Suna jonin dodged a few stray attacks before making his way up to the top of the arena wall. Once there he set off a flare. The color was visible to all Konoha, the Suna signal for a full retreat.

zzzzzzzzzzz

At the breech created by the snake summons the Suna nin catch site of the bright blue smoke. They immediately turned and ran, knowing that the flare used was never utilized except in the most dire of circumstances. The Konoha nin were puzzled over why their opponents retreated but could not pursue due to the three giant snakes still thrashing about. Seeing this, the reserve jonin sprang forth to battle the summons and clear out the village of the still invading Oto nin.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Back at the arena Baki threw his weapons aside and allowed himself to be taken prisoner. Genma watched over him.

"So what's the deal with the flare and then surrendering?"

"In the world of shinobi one must know when to cut his losses"

"That so, huh?"

Seeing the Suna jonin clam up, Genma turned back to the flaming purple box that contained his leader's battle with Orochimaru.

zzzzzzzzzzz

The Sound Four struggled to keep the barrier active as a terrible explosion rocked the roof. Tayuya was the first to survey the results.

"What the fucking hell just happened!?"

The roof tiles and underlying wood had all but disintegrated. The wood beams holding up the remains of the roof were charred and blackened, with none too few bits smoldering. The mud pillar that once trapped Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. The Sandaime stood stoically, face steeled with grim determination. Then she caught sight of her master. It nearly caused her to release the barrier.

"Get up. I have yet to teach you your final lesson, Student"

A gurgled cough came in response. Orochimaru's body was in shambles. Almost his entire left side had been shorn off and the rest was covered in massive burns. Enough of his face remained to let him glare murderously at the Sandaime.

"You will never achieve the thing that gives a shinobi his greatest power, no matter how many jutsu you learn; this is because you refuse to embrace the Will of Fire"

Sarutobi pulled out a windmill shuriken. The Sound Four watched with baited breath, fearing the worst for their master. Sarutobi then noticed something white protruding from Orochimaru's mouth. It proved to be Orochimaru's fingers, as he opened his jaw from the inside. Sarutobi was shocked to see a fully healed Orochimaru climb out of his own distended mouth.

"Surprised, Sarutobi-sensei? As you can see your best shot wasn't good enough to beat me"

"Feh. If you think that was my best then you are even more shortsighted than before you left"

"Ku ku ku. After that last combo even after taking a hyourougan you have barely any chakra left. I on the other hand still have more than enough to finish you off"

'_True, I do not have as much chakra as I did in my youth, but it is not what you have, it's what you do with it'_

Quickly going through a series of handseals Sarutobi went back on the offensive. Orochimaru pulled out Kusanagi and charged before Sarutobi's jutsu could activate. The vorpal blade swished through and dispelled an illusionary clone. Orochimaru quickly spun around to find Sarutobi but had the aged shinobi had caught his sword arm. With a quick twist and a sickening snap Orochimaru lost an arm for a second time that day. Sarutobi pulled the hand off the blade and threw it at the barrier, incinerating it. Orochimaru grabbed the stump and backed off a few steps.

"Damn you Sarutobi!!"

"You forget that I am still your teacher"

"Never! You will die this day!"

"Your overuse of the Nan kaizou jutsu has left your bones weaker than most other shinobi of your level. Mistakes like that are why you will never succeed"

Orochimaru glared at his old teacher. Sarutobi made a handsign. The snake senin quickly looked down and noticed an exploding tag attached to his robes. The explosion sent him crashing into the barrier, but the clever snake was able to extinguish the flames before they could do much damage.

"Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!"

The storm of steel rained down on Orochimaru, piercing his body. Seeing his opportunity Sarutobi charged, the Kusanagi held high. For the first time in many years Orochimaru looked up in fear, images of his genin days and his unsuccessful attempts at defeating his sensei flooding his mind. One strike and it was all over. The Sound four looked on in shock, the barrier they had been holding up crumbling down around them. Sarutobi stood over the body of his former pupil; tears trickling down his face.

"You were always such a difficult student. A genius in all things. Why did it have to end like this?"

The ANBU snapped into attack formation around the Sound four. They activated their cursed seals and knocked their attackers back. They rushed in to gather their fallen leader's body. Sarutobi offered them no resistance and left the rooftop. More ANBU covered the Hokage and the Sound four escaped.

zzzzzzz

Nan kaizou – soften modification; makes the users body very pliable and allows them to extend their limbs and contort them in almost any fashion


	14. Chapter 14

The aftermath of the invasion was a sobering affair. It showed the village that it was not invulnerable, nor was it protected by its reputation as the strongest. But the village still held strong. The Will of Fire burned bright, and would continue to do so for years to come. Such was the gist of the speech the Sandaime gave to his populous. Once the people had been reassured the Hokage again returned to his duties.

"So still the expert speaker eh old man?"

"Jiraiya. As much as I would love to chat I do have a lot of work to do"

"I know. That's part of why I'm here. I'd like to leave to find Tsunade"

"Unfortunately I can't let you do that. You're too valuable to the village right now"

"But-!"

"That is enough Jiraiya. It shouldn't take too long to get all the village's affairs back in order. Then you may go"

"Fine. So what do I do now?"

"I'm placing you in charge of the mission desk for now. That might change in the next few weeks"

"Yes sir. Join me tonight for a drink?"

"We'll see just how awake I am after all this work"

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke was pissed. He had missed his chance to prove himself during the invasion and was denied his spot in the exam finals. All the rationalizations and excuses Kakashi gave him fell flat. In his mind Kakashi was deliberately holding him back.

'_I have to get stronger! That last month of training was a good start but was not enough. Now we're back on D ranks while Kakashi's off on higher level missions. I'm back to square one again!'_

Sasuke vented his frustration by kicking a can. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. Naruto did not have that problem.

"Hey Mr. Grumpypants! We're supposed to be cleaning up the trash not kicking it around"

"Shut up loser! I don't have time to waste on these useless chores!"

"We need to finish this first then we can go train"

"Then you finish it!"

Sasuke leaped off, leaving his team hanging. Naruto spat a few choice words and returned to cleaning the street. Sakura stared wistfully in the direction Sasuke went.

"Sasuke…"

"Just forget him. If he wants to be a prissy little brat let him. He'll get what's coming to him after we report in"

"But if we do that then-"

"Is it fair for him to get special treatment for dereliction of duty while we follow orders?"

"Well no but he-"

Unable to find an argument Sakura went back to picking up trash.

"Hey wait a minute- since when did you know a word like dereliction?"

zzzzzzzz

Deep in one of Orochimaru's bases Kabuto and the Sound Four stand over the body of their leader.

"Don't fuck with us Kabuto, tell us you can fix him!"

"This isn't something a medic can just fix like a paper cut"

"Stuff it pencil dick! Just do something!"

Jiroubo placed his hand on Tayuya's shoulder.

"He's dead. Nothing can change that. We need to decide what to do now"

Sakon slammed his fist into the wall.

"Word of Orochimaru-sama's death has spread; nearly all our bases have been abandoned, betrayed or destroyed"

"Well what are we waiting for? We need to get revenge!"

Shaking his head at the six armed nin's outburst Kabuto adjusted his glasses. In total they had ten followers left at their present location. Maybe fifty could be gathered from all the bases in Oto no Kuni but that was an optimal estimate. So far nothing had come from the base dedicated to the curse seal research. That might be a good starting point for retribution.

"I say we go gather what loyal followers we can and meet back at the curse seal research base. From there we can begin planning the death of the Leaf village"

zzzzz

The three former Oto nin, now with new head bands and outfits (gone were the cow patterns, and the grays were now a light mossy green), were learning the joys of chasing Lady Shijimi's cat.

"OW! Dammit that little monster scratched me!"

"That's because you're scaring it you idiot!"

Internally Dosu sighed. Zaku's gruff approach to chasing the cat added to Kin's constant nagging made for great light comedy, but it was getting really old.

'_It's been three hours already'_

"Yeah well you're built like a brick and your thighs are too thick!"

"Zaku no BAKA!"

Choosing not to respond to his teammate's antics and ignoring the mallet Kin pulled out of nowhere Dosu opened a can of cat food and set it down in front of himself. Soon the cat noticed the smell and began eating. After the can was empty the cat curled up in Dosu's lap.

"How the hell'id you do that? You a cat whisperer or somthin'?"

"There's no such thing you moron! Were you born stupid or did you just develop that way?"

"Shut up you uncute-"

Before Zaku could finish Kin smashed him over the head with her mallet.

"Who's uncute!?"

Shaking his head Dosu slowly walked off.

'_I really hope the next mission will keep those two busy with something other than each other'_

zzzzz

Sasuke angrily smashed a small table against the wall of his house. Still not feeling any better he kicked over a chair but still nothing. Minutes passed as he continued to trash his home. Soon exhaustion ends the destruction. Breathing heavy Sasuke slumps down against the wall.

"How will I ever beat him? If I stay here-"

The haunting image of Orochimaru appeared before him.

"Come to me for power"

"But he's dead. The Hokage killed him…but… maybe"

Snatching his travel pack Sasuke made for the village wall and beyond. His destination: the hidden bases where Orochimaru's men still resided.

"Maybe there is someone out there who can still give me power!"

It was around midday when Sasuke left. There was no one who questioned Sasuke's actions. Most merely considered it part of a mission.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe. Naruto and Sakura were standing in front of him, having just finished reporting the results of their last mission.

"That is most unfortunate. Now disciplinary actions must be taken"

"It won't be too bad, will it Hokage-sama?"

"A shinobi that cannot follow orders and abandons a mission is one of no use to the village. Such a thing is not taken lightly"

Sakura hung her head. She trudged along behind Naruto as they walked over to their usual training ground. Naruto nudged her.

"Hey don't be such a downer. Sure Sasuke's getting what's coming to him but that's what happens when you mess up. He'll be a better person for it afterwards"

"I.. I guess you're right. It just so weird; Sasuke never got in trouble before, and now it's as if he's a completely different person"

Unable to think of anything else to say Naruto just dashed a bit ahead.

"Race you there!"

"Don't be so immature- hey! I'm talking to you so wait up already!"

Naruto continued running forward with Sakura following.

zzzzz

Hinata and her team were busy repainting targets at the academy.

"I sure hope they don't start practicing before we leave"

"Kiba… there is no school today"

"What seriously?"

"Have you already forgotten the schedule? You graduated this year"

"I had other things to think about!"

"Like?"

"Like.. like.."

Kiba wracked his brain trying to find the perfect answer. Suddenly help came from above.

"Like getting your ass kicked by a girl"

"Yeah! Like getting my ass kicked by- What the?! Hinata! When did you start using language like that?!"

Hinata simply put on an innocent smile and continued to paint the upper row of targets. Shino adjusted his shades.

"It would seem that Naruto is a corrupting influence on her"

"I just got punked by the sweetest girl in town… I'm never gonna live this down…"

zzzzz

Naruto lost the race. Sakura, determined to get one up on the orange clad boy, distracted him with his biggest weakness; his short attention span.

"I can't believe you did that to me. I thought we were friends"

"You fell for it; don't blame me"

"But a fake all you can eat coupon? That crosses the line"

"Says the boy who lost the race"

"Isn't there any justice in the world anymore?"

A regal monotone answered him.

"Justice is dead; replaced only by mockery"

"Oh. Hi Neji"

"Don't be so familiar with me!"

Tenten brushed past Neji and sat down next to Sakura.

"So you here with your team too?"

Sakura looks over to see Lee engage Naruto in a spirited conversation which ends with the smaller boy jumping Lee and them both rolling over Neji who proceeded to chase them down with the intent of physical violence.

"Sorta. Sasuke ditched us in the middle of a mission. We're just here for lunch before we start the next one"

"He's really gonna get it for that one. But I hear the cleanup is nearly done so genin are to be put on C ranks. Provided they qualify"

"Oh, like enough experience in the field and whatnot?"

"Yeah. They're almost all escort missions but it'll be a nice change of pace"

Sakura takes another glance at the three way tussle that just expanded to the rooftops.

"Neji seems a bit high strung. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just really worried over the chunin exam results. I'm not. If I made it I made it; if not I can try again"

zzzz

Sarutobi smiled to himself. He had broken the tide of paperwork and was now working on ways to ensure this type of situation would be better prevented the next time around. He looked over at the pictures on his desk. His wife, a wonderfully understanding woman, his sons, proud jonin (even if one was just a pencil pusher), his genin team on the day they first met.

'_So many things went awry. Could I have prevented this tragedy? Was there something, anything that would have kept him from the path he chose?'_

Turning back to his work a knock on the door sounded.

"Come in"

"Hokage-sama. I regret to inform you that the Uchiha is missing"

"What?! Explain yourself!"

"Sir. I went to go collect him for disciplinary action as ordered but could not locate him around the village or at his home. Trail supplies were missing from his room and he was last seen going over the wall, alone"

The aged shinobi hung his head; the weight of years heavy on his shoulders. Steeling himself he looked up at the ANBU operative.

"If no further evidence is found of Sasuke being taken or coerced into leaving, add his name to the hunter nin's target list"

"At once Hokage-sama"

A heavy sigh escapes from Sarutobi. He looks to the pictures of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage.

"And the last Uchiha drags what's left of his family name through the mud. Surprised it took this long, my predecessors?"

Only silence was his answer.

zzzz

Jiraiya was busy working the mission desk. He had done so only a handful of times before, but it was not complicated. Especially since there were so many D ranked cleanup missions and so many genin to do them. He spied the newest genin team in the village enter the room.

"Team thirty five reporting in. Mission success"

"You were expected a few hours ago"

Kin smacked Zaku on the back of the head.

"We would be on time if this idiot didn't lose the cat after we got it the first time"

"It's not my fault you tomboy"

"Shut up! I'm quiet and demure!"

Dosu handed the ungrateful cat to its grateful owner as Kin whipped out her mallet again. Jiraiya chuckled as they approached his desk.

"You three seem to be adapting just fine"

"I suppose… beer goggles can make anything look good"

Jiraiya roared with laughter as his assistants paled at the display of irreverence.

"You're a funny guy, you know that? So you want another mission for today or will that be all?"

"I think we're done for today. I would like to know if my team is getting a jonin supervisor and when that might happen"

"Can't wait to get out of the village on some real missions, eh? Selections should be done sometime this week. Don't sweat it"

Dosu nodded, reading between the lines. He knew only someone loyal enough to the village would be chosen to-

"Dammit Zaku! Stop pretending to be unconscious when I'm talking to you!"

Dosu facepalmed. Why did the loss of the ever-present fear of death from Orochimaru suddenly turn his teammates into a violent tomboy and a blithering idiot?

"Relax kid. They'll grow out of it. Or get married. Whichever comes first"

"That's not reassuring"

"Wasn't supposed to be"

zzzz


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi entered the Sandaime's office in no particular rush. It was about midmorning; not too early after his hard mission the day before. Sensing the severe atmosphere Kakashi straitened up.

"Sorry for the delay. You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Take a seat Kakashi"

Now Kakashi knew it was going to be bad.

"Yesterday it came to my attention that your student Uchiha Sasuke left his team in the middle of a mission. Then later on it was shown and just this morning confirmed… Sasuke has-"

"Betrayed the village"

Kakashi hung his head in shame.

"I am sorry for this. I had hoped that there was something, anything to show that he had not left willingly; there was none"

"What will become of me and my team?"

"You are being reassigned to another team. Naruto and Sakura will go on reserve status pending permanent reassignment or apprenticeship"

"I understand. The files on my new team?"

The aged leader pushed the papers to the front of the desk. Kakashi silently took the file and left.

zzzz

"Mmm Naru-kun"

Hanabi watched as her elder sister dreamed of her lover. Hanabi considered herself too grown up to take afternoon naps, but apparently Hinata was not of the same mindset.

"Naru-kun suteki"

It was bad enough watching her sister giggle and blush when she was awake but now she was even doing it in her sleep.

"Neechan love love baka"

The giggling and blush intensified, and some drooling began. Hanabi left her sister on the veranda and meandered through the garden.

'_I need a boyfriend! I wanna have those fluffy warm feelings like Neechan! But what kind of man do I want?'_

Hanabi plunked herself down under a tree. She puzzled over what kind of boyfriend would be best for her. He would have to be strong; that went without saying. As for looks he couldn't be too ugly. Personality wise…

'_Hmm. Definitely not like Neji-niisan. Maybe like Naruto-niisan? Of course I still haven't met Naruto-niisan' _

"I need to go exploring!"

Filled with renewed vigor Hanabi set off on her grand adventure to find herself a boyfriend.

zzzz

Team thirty five walked to a training ground specified by Jiraiya. Zaku grumbled and crossed his hands behind his head.

"Mataku. What's up with that old man anyway? This isn't even a mission!"

"I see you weren't listening. We're going to meet our new instructor"

"Wha? Really?"

Kin stamped her foot.

"Mou! Why are you such an idiot?"

"Well why are you so uncute?"

"Zaku no baka!"

Dosu ignores the disaster unfolding behind him and continues onto the training ground near the old memorial. A gray haired man waited for them.

"So. You three have arrived. Stop your little squabble and sit down"

Kakashi's dark tone was enough to get all three to give him their full attention.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. As you may or may not have heard one member of my last team betrayed the village. As you three already have experience switching sides, I will be watching you very closely. You show any signs of jumping ship and I'll kill you without hesitation"

Kakashi let out a breath.

"Well now that the serious stuff is over let's get to know one another better!"

The three genin facefaulted at the sudden shift. Dosu cleared his throat and decided to get the ball rolling.

"Dosu"

"Kin"

"Zaku"

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"My what a talkative bunch. No matter. We'll be spending lots of time with each other from now on. After all, we're moving in together!"

"""WHAT!?!?!"""

"They didn't tell you earlier? In that case, why don't I show you our new home?"

zzzz

Sakura collapsed after dropping a large box.

"Oh man how much stuff does Kakashi-sensei have anyway?"

"Who knows? He just grabbed us and told us to move his stuff over to this new place. Seems big for just him though"

"I'm more worried about how many of these boxes are full of porn"

Naruto paused, still holding an unmarked box. He carefully placed it down and backed up.

"Did you have to mention that?"

Sakura grinned. The pair heard voices coming through the door of the large apartment.

"And here we are; home sweet home"

"Your enthusiasm is not contagious"

"You could stand to have more fun with life you know"

Sakura and Naruto pointed in shock at the four.

"Kakashi-sensei!" "You three!"

"Calm down, why don't we talk over tea? I have a kettle somewhere around here"

zzzz

Hanabi meandered and ambled around the village. Finding a boyfriend was harder than she thought. In her limited experience with, well anyone outside the clan, she was just confused for the most part.

'_Don't boyfriends just fall out of the sky or something? That's how Neechan met Naruto-niisan'_

Truth be told he walked through a bush but that little detail escaped the young Hyuga at the moment. But unnoticed by Hanabi was Neji, who was following her secretly under orders of Hiashi. Tenten was eating an ice cream cone while she watched the pair. Curiosity piqued, she went over.

"So Neji, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm Hanabi-sama's escort but I can't be seen"

"And what is she up to?"

"… I don't know"

"You don't know"

"I already said that"

In response Tenten slowly licked her ice cream. Neji's irritation grew as she continued to follow him.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"No. I'm fine"

As Hanabi continued her quest she is unknowingly followed by Neji who is quite knowingly followed by Tenten. An uncontrollable twitch took hold of Neji's left eye.

"And just why are you following me?"

"No reason" _'This is entirely too much fun'_

"If you have no reason to be here, leave"

"But if I did that, you'd be lonely"

"No I wouldn't"

Tenten giggled as Neji's twitch got faster. The young man angrily turned to his charge and pointedly ignored Tenten. Unfortunately for him Hanabi was standing still; carefully scrutinizing the crowds walking the street. Behind him Tenten waved, knowing he could see it without turning his head. Neji grit his teeth in frustration. Hanabi sighed and began to walk in a different direction.

'_I need to look around the training grounds. Maybe a shinobi would make a better boyfriend than a regular villager'_

zzzz

Suteki – wonderful

Mataku – aw man, dangit, rats; that sort of thing


	17. Chapter 17

"Well isn't this nice. All of us sitting here, making conversation"

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Amidst the boxes and clutter of the main room team thirty five and the remnants of team seven sat with full teacups.

"Come on now, were all friends here; speak up"

Again Kakashi is met with silence.

"Now this is awkward. I'm the only one talking"

Finally deciding to break the ice, Sakura drank her tea and spoke up.

"So why are you moving in with them anyway?"

"I'm their new sensei. Sorry but you and Naruto are being placed in a different area"

"But why we… I guess with him gone we aren't really a team anymore"

Dosu picked up on the context.

"I take it Sasuke has left the village"

"Yeah. He just couldn't handle being part of us anymore"

Naruto stared down into his cup as Sakura continued.

"I just can't believe that he felt so out of place. I wish there was something I could have done differently to keep him here…"

"Well as thoroughly depressing as this is, we still need to unpack! Besides, you look better when you're smiling. Like me"

The people in the room all cast half lidded stares at Kakashi. The grey haired jonin sweatdropped.

"Well I am smiling"

"And we don't believe you"

"Kin, be nice"

"No"

zzzz

"Ha! You can't catch me Iruka-sensei!"

"Konohamaru! Get back here!"

Hanabi watched as the young boy evaded the clutches of his teacher. Konohamaru sighted Hanabi and bounded over.

"Hey there! Wanna help me ditch Iruka-sensei? We can play after that"

"Baka baka"

Without another word Hanabi turned and left. Iruka snatched his young charge up by the collar.

"Now we're going back to class whether you like it or not!"

Hanabi pondered.

'_That teacher isn't bad. Responsible and intelligent. But he's too old_'

Finishing her thought Hanabi walked once more. Following of course were Neji and Tenten. Rounding the corner Hanabi happened across Shikamaru and Chouji. And quickly passed them without a second thought. Hanabi grumbled internally at her lack of progress in her boyfriend hunt. In another part of the village Hinata was having tea with her teacher Kurenai.

"I thought you above those silly fads Hinata"

"I was merely curious. But every time I do my fortune or have someone else do it, it always comes out the same"

"Maybe it really is a sign. You becoming a perfect housewife"

"Mou!"

Hinata puffed up in annoyance.

"When you say it like that it sounds insulting"

Unable to stop herself Kurenai laughed. Hinata tried to get her to stop, but succeeded in only making her laugh harder. Anko passed by with curiosity.

"What's up with her?"

"She's making fun of me for being a bride!"

"You're married? Wait, you aren't hitched yet"

"That's what the fortunes always say"

"Prove it"

Anko whipped out a magazine from the confines of her jacket.

"What is your date of birth, favorite flower, color, food, animal, and height?"

As Hinata gave the answers, it became exceedingly clear to Anko that Hinata had either known the right answers to give, or maybe there was something to this fortune telling stuff.

"Your rating is Ideal Bride. Ain't that a kick in the teeth. Good thing you got a boyfriend already then isn't it?"

Hinata pouted as the two older and supposedly more mature women laughed at her expense.

zzzz

As Kakashi watched his current and former team sit and … sit some more his nervousness grew.

"Wow. Never thought it would be this disturbing being the most talkative one"

"To be honest it hasn't been that long since we tried to kill each other"

"Do you really have to say that with a straight face Dosu?"

"Yes"

Naruto kept looking back and forth between the two puzzling over how Kakashi knew Dosu had a straight face. Frustrated Kin stood up.

"I don't have time for this. I'm claiming a room"

"Not before I do!"

"Stop copying me you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot you thick-legged chick?"

"You ass!"

And one cranial injury later…

"My legs are perfectly fine; not that it's any of your business!"

Kin stomped off and Sakura and Naruto quietly excused themselves and left. Wordlessly Dosu got up and walked away leaving Kakashi and a twitching Zaku alone.

"Well that could have gone better"

zzzz

Tenten had to suppress her laughter as she continued to follow Neji. Much to the consternation of the lad.

"Will you please leave?"

"Hmmm… No!"

Near his breaking point Neji turned and glared daggers at Tenten.

"gO AwAy nOw"

"Only if you can think of something more fun for me to do"

The pink-clad girl struck a cute pose as Neji's twitch worsened.

"Come on Neji-kun, can't you think of anything? Anything at all?"

Tenten knew she was treading on dangerous territory. But she also knew Neji well.

"Well I know you're busy so I'll compromise. I'll leave you alone, but only if you give me a kiss"

The young Hyuga growled. He shifted his vision back to Hanabi, who was tottering off in a different direction. Left with no other options Neji roughly grabbed Tenten by the shoulders. With a smirk Tenten snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Neji stumbled back in surprise; if it wasn't for the nearby wall they would have crashed to the ground. Hanabi glanced back to see why Neji wasn't following her anymore. What she saw was a very good reason for Neji to not be following her. An armful of teenage girl trying to suck out your tonsils can do that.

'_I wonder if it really feels that good to have your tongue in a boy's mouth'_

Spurred on by envy and curiosity Hanabi was more determined than ever to find a boyfriend of her very own.


End file.
